Sandy and Son
by The Lori C
Summary: Widow Sandy Dillard and her son Tyler move from the Philadelphia projects to a better life in the suburbs of Austin, TX, where Tyler discovers they have a famous neighbor--WWE Superstar Paul London.
1. Summary

**NOTES:**

Widow Sandy Dillard and her son Tyler move from the Philadelphia projects to a better life in the suburbs of Austin, TX, where Tyler discovers they have a famous neighbor--WWE Superstar Paul London. From there, Tyler tries to play matchmaker between his mother and the star.

Will Sandy's son succeed in making the perfect match for his mother despite their background differences and other incredible odds?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why did we have to move?" sixteen year old Tyler Dillard asked his mother. "Couldn't you have taken a job in Philly?"

"Tyler," his mother, Sandy, sighed, "we have been through this over and over. I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Sure, we had to come to Texas, but it's is a step up for both of us. I've been trying to get us out of the projects since your father died, not that I wanted to end up there in the first place. And now we are finally free of that God awful place."

"But we don't know anyone here," Tyler whined.

"Not yet," Sandy agreed. "But we will. And the school you're going to will no doubt be far better than the one in Philadelphia. You probably won't be in classes with a bunch of thugs. And look at this building! It's far better than what we came from, yes?"

"I suppose."

"Oh come on, Tyler, buck up," Sandy smiled, handing him a box. "Here, take this in the apartment."

She then grabbed another box, carrying it inside, not resisting the urge to glance around.

Mike would have loved this place, Sandy thought. I am sure Tyler and I will have some wonderful times here.

-------------------------

Not that Sandy Dillard had grown up poor; as the daughter of a veterinarian, though the family wasn't wealthy, she had come from a comfortable, stable home and she, her two brothers and mother had wanted for very little.

Sandy Lacroix had had a happy, normal childhood and enjoyed being around the animals in her father's office where she would work every summer during high school.

It had been one of those summer when she had met Michael Dillard, a junior at Temple, when Mike had brought his cat to Dr. Lacroix for its shots when his own vet had retired from practice.

Sandy couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had to have been at least almost a foot taller than she, with the kind of skin that tanned easily, dark hair, hazel-green eyes, and a great body.

Mike too had been taken with eighteen year old Sandy, admiring the 5'1 pretty brunette as she zipped around her father's office and helped Dr. Lacroix care for Mike's cat with as much compassion and efficiency as possible.

After dating for nearly a year, Mike and Sandy were married, and Tyler came along a year after that.

They had moved into a house in one of the nicer areas of Philadelphia that Mike had inherited from his parents; unlike the majority of their neighbors, they didn't have a mortgage to worry about. Mike had kept up the yard and house himself when he wasn't working in the human resources department of one of the major hospitals.

Sandy had trained as an executive secretary, but hadn't worked since Tyler was born, refusing to have her son being cared for by strangers. She loved her son and enjoyed being part of his life and activities.

But when Tyler was ten, Mike had become ill. He had had swollen lymph nodes and some occasional fevers, but he had blown it off as being some kind of flu that he would overcome like anyone did. However, by the time Mike had seen a doctor during one of his "sick spells," he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's and it was too late.

When he died not long after, Sandy and Tyler's lives began to change. Whereas that Mike did have life insurance, it hadn't been enough to pay for both his funeral and the final bills Mike had left behind. Sandy had to sell the house to satisfy the creditors and little was left over once everyone had been paid.

She did get a job, but not one she had been trained in. She worked as a receptionist for a hair styling salon, but had to take a cashier's job in the evenings and move into a subsidized apartment in the Philadelphia projects; the only good thing about the move was that Sandy's mother was only half an hour away and she could watch Tyler while Sandy worked.

Sandy despised the neighborhood even though she was careful not to show the neighbors her distaste. She worried about the types of kids that went to school with Tyler, wondering with all the violence she read and heard about, if her son would make it to and from school alive and unharmed. So far, they had been lucky.

During this time, she also decided to enroll in college; one way or another, Sandy was determined to get both herself and her son out of the projects, no matter what it took (within legal reason). By the time Tyler was fourteen, she had gotten her degree and with both it and her secretarial skills, was able to get a full time position in the area school district.

It didn't pay much, but it beat dealing with cranky customers at the hair salon all day and then punching a cash register at night. And she would be home with her son after school and on the weekends.

It had been shortly after Tyler had turned sixteen when Sandy's Aunt Virginia called from Texas, telling her about the "great job openings" that were there. Some of them were in Sandy's field of study and experience, her aunt added.

For some reason, even if it meant possibly moving thousands of miles from home, Sandy flew to Austin to try for a hospital administration position. What did she have to lose, really? She figured she couldn't sink lower than she already was since Mike's death.

Fate must have been smiling on her, because the hospital had contacted her several days later with a job offer. Elated, Sandy flew down the following week during the school's two-week holiday break and completed the necessary paperwork, and then searched for an apartment with her aunt.

It had been during that time that she had found the perfect place in the Austin suburbs, not far from where her new job would be. Sandy wrote a check for the deposit and first month's rent from the money Virginia had loaned her, then flew back home to prepare for the move.

While Sandy had been looking forward to the move down south, Tyler had not been as enthusiastic. He had friends in Philadelphia and it had been bad enough they had moved from their house to the tiny apartment. Now they were going far away where they didn't really know anyone?

She had to explain about the new job and how she couldn't pass it up. Yes, it was going to be a big move, but didn't it beat being being in a cramped apartment in the projects, where they had to worry about being everything from robbed to killed seven days a week? It was _Texas, _yes, but it was a considerable step up from where they had been.

And now as Sandy and Tyler hauled boxes into the unit while waiting for the furniture to arrive, she couldn't help but think about what her their new life would be like and what adventure it would bring. She would be starting her new job and Tyler his new school on the following Monday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had been in their new apartment for nearly a month and, as Sandy predicted, things had gotten better. Tyler had made a few friends at school, including a student whose own father had transferred with his job from Alabama.

Jesse and Tyler would often talk about being transplanted in Austin and how tough it was to start over. It also wasn't uncommon to see Jesse at Sandy and Tyler's at least a few days a week watching wrestling in Tyler's room.

Sandy had also befriended her next door neighbors; an older couple, the Sloanes, had lived on one side of them, and Winona, a buyer for one of the area's department stores and also a widow, lived on the other side with her own teenage daughter, Janice.

Janice too became a regular at Sandy's, hanging out with Tyler and Jesse after school or on wrestling nights. She too was a fan and would often talk in depth about certain matches or wrestlers. They thought Janice was cool for a girl and liked having her around.

One night, when Jesse had been home with the flu, Janice had come over to watch Raw with Tyler.

On that night, Janice had told Tyler about an interesting neighbor they had, though he wasn't around much.

Paul London had been in a match that night, and the two teenagers had gotten into a discussion about him before Janice had dropped a bombshell.

"Hey, Ty," she said, "he lives in our building, you know."

"Come on, Jan," Tyler laughed. "You're shitting me, right?"

"No, I'm serious," Janice replied. "I can not only show you where he lives, I also know where his mailbox is in the lobby. Want to see?"

"Gee, you really know all that?"

Janice nodded. "I've seen him a few times when he was around, getting his mail and stuff."

"Holy cow…." Tyler was both stunned and pleased about the thought of a famous neighbor.

"You know, my dad looked like him, only he was a little taller and maybe a bit older. Here, I'll show you his picture."

He pulled a metal box from the closet, finding a picture of Mike taken before he had become ill with Hodgkin's, and showed it to Janice.

"Wow, Ty, you aren't kidding! Aside from the height and age things, he and Paul could have been twins!"

"Yeah, scary huh? I guess that is one reason I kind of like him. I wish they'd show him on TV more."

"Me too!" Janice agreed. "But who knows, maybe you'll see him around here sometime."

"That would be cool, unless I really make a butt out of myself."

"I don't think you will. Besides, he's probably used to people being silly around him."

"So you really know which unit is his?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Come on; I'll show you. Your mom won't mind as long as you're with me. We'll just say we're going to the lobby."

"Okay."

After telling Sandy he was headed to the lobby with Janice "to look around some more," the two teenagers first went to the end of the hallway, where she pointed out Paul's apartment.

"_He's on our floor?!" _Tyler asked, wide eyed. "Jan, you didn't say anything about _that!"_

"I wanted to surprise you," she smiled. "Now we can go to the lobby."

"This is just totally too cool! Maybe us moving here wasn't so bad after all."

"Well, I certainly hope not," Janice laughed, heading for the row of mailboxes once they reached the lobby.

"Look," she said, finally pointing out one of the little boxes. "Here it is."

Tyler closely inspected the box, noting the first initial and last name, which matched the number on the apartment door that Janice had shown him earlier.

"Damn," was all he could say.

"Yeah," Janice laughed. "Now when you get married and have kids, you can tell them you lived on the same floor as Paul London."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days after Janice had shown Tyler where Paul had lived and where his mailbox was in the lobby, Sandy had come in from work, stopping to collect her mail.

She hadn't paid attention to the man a few feet away from her, his dark hair partially covering his face as he shuffled through a few pieces of his own mail.

Neither had paid attention as they began to head back to their respective units, Sandy nearly colliding with the man.

"Excuse me!" Sandy said, getting his attention

"Oh damn!" he said, exasperated. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He ran a hand through his hair, displaying beautiful hazel eyes, his whole appearance in general practically stopping Sandy in her tracks.

_It was almost as if Mike had come back to life….only in a slightly shorter, younger version…._

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but I'm the one that nearly knocked you down. I should be the one doing the asking," he chuckled, taking in all of the petite brunette in front of him.

"Well, at least no one got hurt," Sandy managed a smile.

"Are you the new neighbor?" he asked. "I'm sorry; I'm on the road a lot and don't get a lot of time to be here at home." He stuck out his hand and smiled. "Paul London."

"Oh, where are my manners? Sandy Dillard. I just moved here about a month ago with my son Tyler. He's sixteen."

"No kidding? You sure don't look old enough to be a mom to a kid that age."

Sandy didn't know what to think; she just smiled and thanked him shyly.

"So you're the lady that moved next door to Winona Evans," he said. "She did say she got a new neighbor that had a kid."

"Yes, Tyler hangs out a good bit with Janice and a few other kids from school that they both know."

"Jan's a good kid though she can be nosy at times," Paul laughed. "But I guess we were all curious at that age."

"Tyler especially," Sandy nodded in agreement. "At first, he wasn't even thrilled about moving down here. But now he seems to want to go everywhere."

"Oh? Where are you from?" Paul asked.

"Philadelphia," Sandy answered. "We moved down here when I got a job in administration at the hospital."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm….now I know where to go if I get hurt or sick."

"I just shuffle papers," Sandy laughed. "I'm not a nurse or anything like that."

"Oh well, I tried," he shrugged.

"Hey, listen, since I haven't been much of a neighbor, why don't you and your son come down for dinner, say tomorrow? I'm off for a couple of days."

"Uh yeah, sure, I'd like that. I'm sure Tyler would too."

"Be warned I can't cook worth a shit," Paul said. "But I order take out quite well."

"Well in that case," Sandy said, laughing a little, "why don't you come over to our place and have something home cooked for a change? I'm sure you get tired of take out all the time, especially with all that traveling you do. And it won't be a problem since I'm off tomorrow anyway."

"I think I like your idea better," he nodded, giving her a killer smile.

"Good," Sandy replied. "Is six o'clock all right?"

"Six it is. I'll see you then, Ms. Dillard."

"It's Sandy," she said as they began to go their separate ways.

"Right," Paul winked. "Until tomorrow then."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sandy couldn't get the dark man out of her mind either the night before after they had met or out of her mind now as she had prepared dinner.

She especially found it difficult to get over how much he had resembled her late husband and though she had dismissed stories she had heard about things occurring from "the other side," Sandy had to wonder if this was some kind of message Mike was sending her from somewhere in the beyond.

Sandy hadn't told her son about the dinner guest they were having that evening; she had simply told Tyler that one of their neighbors would be joining them.

He had shrugged it off, figuring it would be Janice or someone like that; it wasn't like Jan or one of the guys from school hadn't stayed for dinner before.

But when Sandy had Tyler answer the door while she was putting on the final touches for their dinner, his mouth fell open in shock when he saw Paul standing there.

"Oh…my…._God!"_ the teenage boy had gasped. "You're…."

"Yeah," Paul finished, amused at Tyler's reaction. "Your mom invited me for dinner tonight. You must be Tyler."

"Uh…yeah, that's me. Come in; she's almost got stuff ready."

Sandy smiled as she peeked out of the kitchen. "Hi, Paul. Just make yourself comfortable; everything is almost ready."

"Smells great," he smiled at her. "Beats the hell out of microwave burritos."

"I certainly hope so," Sandy laughed before she went back to work.

Paul couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Tyler staring at him in disbelief, especially how blasé his mother had been about the whole thing.

"What's the matter, man?" he asked. "You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"I just can't believe _you're _here having dinner with my mom and me."

"Just another neighbor being social, dude. I don't get many chances for that."

"Still….wow. If Mom had any idea who you really were."

"Obviously_you_ do," Paul laughed again.

Tyler nodded. "A couple of friends and I watch you every week. We're fans, at least me and Janice are."

Paul perked up. "Janice, huh? From next door?"

"Yeah, we hang out a lot." Tyler didn't elaborate that it had been Janice that told him about Paul being a neighbor.

"She and Winona are good people," Paul nodded.

"You _know _them too?" Tyler wondered.

"Sure; Winona was one of the first people I met when I moved here a few years ago. Of course, it kind of started with Janice being nosy when I was moving in my stuff and Winona told her to quit staring."

Tyler laughed. "Oh yeah. She was doing that with Mom and me too."

Sandy brought in dinner, which was her famous taco casserole that Tyler loved, and set it on the table.

"So what are you boys discussing?" she asked politely, joining them at the table.

"Mom, Paul knows Miz Evans and Janice," Tyler grinned, scooping out a helping of the casserole before passing the pot to Paul.

"I think Winona pretty much knows everyone here," Sandy nodded. "She also introduced us to the Sloanes on the other side," she elaborated to Paul.

"Oh yeah, that nice older couple. Real quiet people; Mr. Sloane lends saves his newspapers for me sometimes just to have me catch up on stuff from when I wasn't here."

"I always wondered why Dick saved those papers," Sandy replied. "Now I know. I ran a few errands a couple of weeks ago for Evelyn when he was down with the flu. Tyler here also checks in with them sometimes just to make sure they're all right."

"So how do you guys like the place?" Paul asked.

"I think it's beautiful here," Sandy answered right away.

"It took a little while for me to get used to it," Tyler added, "but once I started knowing people, it's pretty cool."

"And to think you didn't want to leave Philadelphia," Sandy smiled at her son.

"Yeah, but that was before I started meeting all these cool people," Tyler said. "And I gotta admit I don't miss snow and cold that Philly has, either. Who would think I would be wearing T-shirts and shorts in _January?"_

"Amen to that, my man," Paul grinned, toasting Tyler with his glass of soda. "That's one of the down sides of my travels this time of the year. Freezing my ass off when we travel up North, especially Canada."

"I'm presuming you don't like winter much either," Tyler guessed.

"Not since being from here," Paul replied. "Of course, you'd think I would adjust to it being born in Hartford, but I've been here the majority of my life."

"Can't blame you," Tyler nodded. "But why do I get weird looks from people when I'm going around with no jacket when it's 65 degrees outside?"

"Down South here, that's chilly weather," Paul pointed out. "You and Mom here being Yankees for so long, that's a heat wave to you."

"That explains it," Sandy said, offering to refill his and Tyler's glasses. "Whatever the case, it's good to breathe fresh air all year round instead of furnace air four or five months out of the year."

She then looked over at the window she opened to air out the unit while she had been cooking.

"You're not cold, are you?" she asked Paul.

"Nope, perfectly comfortable. And you made a great dinner. Thanks."

Sandy glowed. "I'm glad you liked it. Tyler, would you like to have the honor of showing our neighbor here the rest of the place while I clean up?"

Tyler was elated. Does a bear shit in the woods?

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically before practically dragging a laughing Paul through their apartment. "Come on; we can check out my room first."

Sandy shook her head as they went off toward Tyler's bedroom, thinking she had never seen him act this way with any of their neighbors, not even Janice. _What was so special about this one?_

---------------------

While her son guided Paul through the apartment, Sandy loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, still wondering why Tyler was making such a fuss over the man.

She could only guess that perhaps it had been Paul's resemblance to Mike; even though Tyler had never really vocalized it over the last six years since his father's death, she knew deep down that he had missed Mike as much as Sandy herself had.

She had also found it flattering that Paul seemed to also be taking an interest in Tyler when he popped his head in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Mom, I'm going down to Paul's for a bit," he told her. "He wants to show me some of his stuff too. If Jesse calls or Janice comes over, tell them I'll be back in a bit."

Sandy nodded. "All right, but don't touch anything unless he tells you it's okay."

"Damn, Mom, I'm not a little kid," Tyler sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I know, but don't give Paul any trouble."

"I won't." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Tyler came back to the apartment later that evening, Sandy had been working one of her crossword puzzles with the TV droning in the background.

"I thought you said that you would be back in a little bit," she said.

"Sorry, Mom," Tyler apologized. "But me and Paul got to talking for a good while and he was showing me some pictures and stuff."

"I don't think I've seen you like this with any of the other neighbors. There's a lot of nice people on this floor, but I noticed that you seem to have some special thing about him."

Tyler grinned at his mother. Wow, she is really clueless, he thought.

He went over to the computer, which was in the corner of the living room. "Here, I'll show you why he's kind of special."

Sandy walked over to where Tyler sat, wondering what on earth her son was doing.

Tyler had logged on to a wrestling website, pulling up Paul's profile. "There you go, Mom."

She looked at the screen for several minutes. "Oh my God, is that…."

"Yep," he nodded. "Our neighbor and dinner guest."

"Tyler, why didn't you say something?"

"You were already all nervous about having a guy over. Come on, Mom; you haven't even gone out with anyone since Dad died. Six years is a long time. And I kind of didn't want to embarrass Paul either."

"I can't believe we had _him_ in our apartment, or even more so, how much he resembled your father. He's a bit younger than your dad, but you get the idea."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Tyler agreed.

"So what were you two discussing for over three hours?" Sandy wondered.

"All kinds of shit. Wrestling, stuff about Dad, places he'd traveled, championships. And yeah, how cute he thinks you are."

"Tyler Michael!"

"Well, _you asked_. Might as well be honest."

"Did he honestly say something like that?"

"Yeah, it kind of threw me off too. So you like him?"

"He seems like a very nice man," Sandy replied. "But just don't be too much of a pest. He doesn't get a lot of down time and if he travels that much, he can use all the rest he can."

Tyler nodded. "I know. But I think it's really cool to have a neighbor like him."

"Yeah," Sandy said, still thinking about the 'cute' comment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know this man a little more. She had no idea of what Tyler was up to, but Paul seemed to be anything but a dull guy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, San," Winona greeted Sandy cheerfully when she came in from work a few days later.

"How's work, Winona? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"Total bitch, girl. This whole spring fashion thing has my head spinning. I'm glad all that is finally over, at least until April. So everything's good at the hospital?"

"So far, yes. Still basically shuffling paper, but it beats being a cashier or receptionist any day. Not to mention a better work environment."

"I bet. Hey, can you stop by my place when you get upstairs? I have a floral delivery for you. I told them I'd take it since you weren't home."

"_Flowers?" _Sandy asked. "Did they say who from? I really don't know a whole lot of people for someone to be sending me flowers."

"Someone must like you," Winona smiled.

Sandy followed her up to the apartment, where a small arrangement sat on Winona's table. Sandy picked it up, admiring it.

"Very nice," she commented. "Thanks for taking this for me."

"You're not going to read who it's from?" Winona asked.

"Yeah, once I get settled over at home. Right now, I better check and see that my son didn't tear the house down."

-------------------

Tyler had been fooling around on the computer when Sandy came in the door, putting the flower arrangement and mail on the table.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted her.

"Is your homework done, young man?" she asked.

"Yeah. I only had to read a couple of chapters for history and I did most of it on the bus. I've been looking up some stuff on here for extra credit too."

"Oh?" Sandy was pleased by his initiative. "Find anything good?"

"Nothing real useful." He then saw the flowers. "Who sent you those?"

"I haven't seen the card yet. Winona took them for me while I was at work."

"So what's taking so long?"

"I'll get to it in a few minutes. I'm going to change and then find something for dinner."

Tyler shrugged and went back to his task at hand. "Okay."

When he wasn't looking, Sandy slipped the card into her pocket, heading into the bedroom. She had to admit the curiosity was eating at her, but hadn't wanted to make a scene in front of Winona or even Tyler.

Sandy changed into jeans and a casual shirt before she sat on the edge of the bed to look at the card.

_Thanks for dinner the other night. Next time, I'm taking you out (my treat), but I'd like to see you **without** Tyler--Paul_

Wow, talk about a good first impression, Sandy thought. Only I haven't seen him around again since that dinner. Oh well.

She tucked the card into her jeans pocket and went to shuffle through the mail; it was nothing more than the usual bills that she needed to prepare checks for, along with the array of junk mail.

"So who sent the flowers?" Tyler called from the other room.

"Your friend Paul, thanking us for dinner the other night."

"Wow, and he _sent flowers? _Most dudes would have either called or sent a note. You must have had an impact on him."

"Maybe," she shrugged, going through cupboards in the kitchen and finding nothing that interested her for dinner.

"How about some pizza tonight? You can pick the place."

"Sounds like a winner!" Tyler grinned in agreement.

He grabbed the phone book by the computer desk, flipping through the pages, thinking the whole time that this thing with his mom and Paul_could_ work after all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're here by yourself tonight?" Jesse asked a week later while he and Tyler settled down to play a video game.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Paul's off for a couple of days and he and Mom went out."

"And she had no idea who he was?"

"Not till I showed her his profile on the website, dude. The look on her face was priceless."

"Never thought she'd date a wrestler, huh?" Jesse laughed a little.

"Much less a fairly well known one," Tyler agreed, then cursing when he missed a shot.

"So where did they go on their date?"

"I think he took her to dinner or something. She left me some stuff to nuke in the microwave anyway."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, I think he really likes her, Jess. I remember when he was here for dinner the first time that he told me Mom was cute."

"No shit," Jesse grinned. "And they've gone out how many times?'

"This is only the second time. I wouldn't call them dating or anything like that. At least not yet."

"I guess you're right, being he's around all those hot divas and stuff all the time too."

"True, but even as hot as they are, even he gets sick of them after awhile."

"How do _you _know?" Jesse asked as if Tyler was out of his mind.

"Dude, he told me! I mean, he went out with a couple of them for a little bit, but I think what he's looking for--according to him anyway--is 'a real nice, regular girl.' Between you and me, I think Mom's right up his alley."

"Maybe so," Jesse nodded. "But I would just let things take their course if I were you. Otherwise, if you get involved too much, it might backfire."

-------------------

Sandy and Paul sat across each other at Fleming's as they had a quiet dinner. It was a beautiful evening and she felt herself unwinding as it went along.

Paul was dressed in a suit and tie, she in one of her better dresses she didn't get to wear very often. Sandy couldn't help but notice that his dark looks drew stares from some of the other diners, and it made her feel proud to be his companion for the evening.

"This place is wonderful," she said.

"It's good when I want to go all out," he grinned at her. "I guess you haven't gotten out much, huh?"

"Not really. Between work, keeping things up at home and making sure Tyler is walking the straight and narrow, there hasn't been much time for fun."

"I know that feeling," Paul nodded.

"You must get exhausted from traveling so much and performing practically every night," Sandy said.

"Sometimes," he agreed. "But it was a long road to get where I am, so it has its benefits too."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"But I think some of the better benefits are right here at home."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"We've been chatting off and on for a while and this is the second time we've really been out, yet you never said what happened to your husband."

"Mike died of Hodgkin's six years ago. Tyler had just turned ten."

"God, Sandy, I'm sorry. And you've been raising him by yourself since?"

Sandy nodded. "Yeah. He's a good kid most of the time. Sometimes I can get clueless about teenage boys, though. I didn't really date much in school and Mike was my only real boyfriend before we got married when I was nineteen. I'd just turned twenty when Tyler was born. So what's your story? Any kids?"

Paul shook his head and laughed. "No, at least not to my knowledge."

"Consider yourself lucky, at least for right now." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, honestly. A lot of the guys I work with have families and it isn't easy on them when they can't see their kids a lot of the time. Plus a lot of marriages breaking up. Some pretty sad stuff really, although there are a few relationships that have stayed together. I haven't been so lucky, but just as well, because I usually like to concentrate on my work."

"I can't blame you there. I don't exactly have a line of prospective suitors banging down my door that's willing to take me _and _my son. And Tyler will always be my top priority, no matter who I would date."

Sandy felt a bit odd as his hand gently brushed hers. "You never thought of remarrying?" he asked, looking directly at her.

"Not really," she replied, shaking her head. "It would take someone pretty special to be both a husband to me and a good stepfather to Tyler."

They had talked awhile longer before Paul had asked for the check, and then drove Sandy back to their building. She wasn't sure where all this was heading, but she genuinely liked Paul; he seemed like a sweet man, yet a bit lonely.

Life on the road couldn't always be a barrel of laughs, she thought.

He had pecked her on the cheek before seeing that she got safely into her apartment before going to his. Paul thought she was a great lady to talk to and seemed to like him for _him, _and he couldn't wait to see how things progressed from there.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So how was the hot date?" Tyler asked the next morning while he got ready for school.

"Tyler, Paul and I just went to dinner. I'd hardly call that a 'hot date.' And it was very nice. We went to Flemings."

"The steakhouse? Yeah, Janice told me about that place. Miz Evans went there with one of her dates once."

"Really? I didn't know Winona dated."

"It's rare, but Jan says she does go out. Anyway, anything happen?"

"We talked most of the time, what did you _think_ would happen?" Sandy gave him a look.

Tyler shrugged. "Nothing really. Nice you guys are clicking, though."

"It doesn't bother you that we've gone out a couple of times?" Sandy wondered, knowing how teenagers could be, especially boys.

She'd had a difficult time adjusting to her own mother dating again after her father died, and Sandy had been in her early thirties at the time.

"Nope. I think Paul's pretty cool," Tyler replied with a grin.

"I'm glad to hear that. I just want to make it clear, though, that it doesn't mean I love or miss your father any less."

"Mom, don't worry about it," Tyler assured her. "You know, Dad would have wanted you to go out. You're attractive and a widow; you should see some guys, especially Paul. And Granny Lacroix thinks it's great. Don't know what Nana and Pop Dillard think, though."

"_You've talked to your grandmother?" _Sandy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she called last night while you and Paul were out. She's got some big news though she wouldn't tell me what. When I said you were on a date, naturally she wanted to know the gory details."

"And you told her." Sandy shook her head.

"You and Granny always taught me to be honest, so yeah."

"Tyler Michael Dillard, I don't believe you."

"Hey, I didn't say anything incriminating, just that Paul was our neighbor, he wasn't married, and you guys had gotten friendly."

"I suppose that won't do much harm," Sandy sighed.

"Yeah, considering how Granny likes to make a big deal out of shit. Anyway, I got to get going. I told Jan I'd walk her to the bus." He pecked Sandy on the cheek. "Later, Mom."

--------------------

"How long did you say this has been bothering you?" the doctor at the ER asked, examining

Paul's ankle later that morning.

"At least a little over a month," Paul answered. "I fell the wrong way during a match back the end of November, but didn't think anything about it. I worked through December, but it's been hurting like hell the last couple of weeks. It was okay for a couple of days, then it started acting up again late last night. I barely drove here this morning, not to mention sat out there in the waiting room forever."

"Let me get a couple of X-rays," the doctor replied. "If you were able to come in by yourself, that's a good sign that it isn't broken. But I want to check anyway."

"Fine." Paul rolled his eyes. Great, I'll be here the rest of the day.

Following the x-rays, he sat in the exam cubicle, waiting for the doctor to come back and listening to all the activity right outside.

Paul's ears perked up when he heard a nurse outside say, "Well, good morning, Ms. Dillard! What brings you all the way down here?"

Ms. Dillard? _Sandy? _Paul thought, sliding back into the room a little further so he would be out of view.

Hearing another voice respond to the nurse, there was no question it _was_ Sandy, saying she was looking for some doctor to give some documents.

_Shit!_

Paul let out a low groan, thinking of all damn times he had to be here; if she happened to get a peek of his presence, Sandy would think he was some kind of klutzy dork for sure. He hadn't even taken a shower or shaved before coming in; he'd been in so much agony.

She had no idea Paul was there at all; she found the doctor she had come to see, delivered the papers the physician needed, and headed back upstairs to her office.

His doctor had come back in shortly after, confirming that indeed nothing was broken. "But I want you off for awhile until it's completely healed. I've contacted your company to at least give you thirty days.

"_Thirty days?" _Paul asked. "That will take me into February!"

"It's just as a precaution."

"What the hell am I going to do until February?" he wondered.

"Rest as much as possible. You're lucky not to have done further damage by working right after the injury."

Shit, Paul thought. This is going to be a long thirty days. I'm going to be bored out of my fucking skull.

Then he perked up a little, a small smile on his face when he thought of his neighbor.

Then again, it may not be as bad as I think….


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Guess who's going to be home for awhile?" Tyler asked his mother that evening as they had dinner.

"Did you get in trouble at school?" Sandy inquired. "Let's have the story, young man."

"No, Mom, it isn't me! Paul's going to be off the road for about a month."

"Who told you that?"

"Miz Evans. She said Paul messed up his ankle and is going to be off for awhile. You didn't see him at the hospital? He was at the ER practically all day."

"Can't say I did. As for the ER, unless one is near death, a long wait should be expected. But did Winona say if it was anything serious?"

"No, it isn't broken or anything like that. He says it really hurts sometimes, though."

"Tyler, you didn't go down there and pester that poor man, did you?"

"I just checked in on him and then went with Miz Evans to get some stuff for him at the store."

"I suppose he could use some help in the next few weeks or so."

"Paul also wants to know when you're coming down. He says you haven't seen the place since we moved here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think he really digs you, Mom."

"Tyler, I'm sure it is just his nature to be nice to all the ladies, considering the profession he's in and he probably had proper upbringing at home."

"Yeah, but he doesn't ask _all_ the ladies to see his place, does he?"

"Very funny, young man. Now help me clear this table."

"So you going to go down and see him or not?" Tyler wondered.

"If the man's been at the ER practically all day, don't you think it would be fair to let him rest awhile?"

"Yeah, good point," Tyler shrugged.

"Go ahead and load the dishwasher," Sandy told him as the phone rang. "I'll get the phone."

Yeah, Tyler grinned to himself. I can guess exactly who's calling, and it isn't Granny this time.

------------------

"I guess you heard, huh?" Paul said on the other end.

"You should know if it's anyone who's good for news, it's Winona Evans. Are you doing all right? Tyler says you may be off for awhile," Sandy responded.

"Thirty days," Paul groaned. "What the hell will I do in the meantime?"

"I'm sure we can find something," Sandy reassured him. "And I'm sure you'll do some kind of rehabbing in the meantime, right?"

"Yeah, but that isn't always a barrel of laughs either. But talking to pretty ladies cheers me up a bit."

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding any of those, especially being off hurt. Some sweet young thing will be happy to take care of you."

"Oh, you're volunteering?" he teased.

"Well, it would be rude of me not to check on you now and again," Sandy replied.

"Good. So what are you doing later? Tyler will probably have a shitload of his friends over for ECW tonight like he always does, right?"

"Jesse, Adam and Janice usually come over if you call that a 'shitload' of friends."

"In any case, how about hanging out with an actual adult?"

"You really _are _bored, aren't you?" Sandy laughed.

"A little," he confessed.

"Well, injured reserve or whatever you are on aside, how do you spend your time when you're not wrestling?"

"Working out….guess that's out of the question for a bit. Of course, I can hang out with a few friends from around here, but I have buddies all over the country too. Anyway, I watch movies more than any man should; I guess I can catch up on some of those too. Maybe come over and see one with me tonight?"

He's not going to let up, Sandy thought.

But she guessed it wouldn't hurt; Tyler was a pretty responsible boy to spend some time with his friends without worrying her, and Sandy did feel a little bad for Paul being alone with a bum ankle.

"Sure, why not?" she finally said. "Would eight o'clock be all right?"

"Works for me. And I promise I won't bore you to death."

"You a bore? I doubt that would ever happen," she laughed. "I'll be down at eight."

-----------------------

When she hung up, Sandy told Tyler she would be down at Paul's later, and to call her on her cell phone should anything come up, there were plenty of snacks in the cupboard for Tyler and the other kids, and to please not tear the house down in the process.

"Does this mean we can watch ECW on the big screen TV tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but clean up after yourselves. I don't want this place looking like a barn when I get back."

"No problem!" he grinned. "So what's Paul got in mind tonight?"

"Something about a movie."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smile. "Sounds _very interesting."_

"Don't even start," Sandy shook her head. "And if you're having your friends over, make sure you take out the garbage before they get here."

"Sure, Mom," he said, still smiling, knowing they all would have something to talk about that night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Where's your mom?" Adam asked when he and Jesse arrived that evening. Janice was already there.

"You guys won't believe it," Tyler grinned. "I think you better sit down first."

"It's really something," Janice added, nodding.

"What, your mom get a boyfriend or something?" Jesse wondered.

"If you want to call her being down at Paul's watching a movie with him that, yeah."

"Are you fucking jagging us?" Adam exclaimed.

"He isn't, trust us," Janice replied. "I saw Miz Dillard heading that way right as I came over."

"I think he really likes her, guys," Tyler said. "Thing is, she's so frigging clueless to what's right in front of her."

"You can say that again," Janice sighed. "Even _my own mom _can see it."

"Yeah, but your mom doesn't miss much anyway," Tyler laughed.

"Isn't that the truth!"

"At least we got the big screen TV tonight," Adam said approvingly.

"Yeah, and we have Mom out of the house too," Tyler nodded. "Which reminds me, don't make too much of a mess. I don't feel like hearing her yell when she gets back here."

"What makes you think she'll be home tonight?" Jesse asked, winking.

"Very funny, dude. First, Mom isn't like that and second, Paul's ankle is wasted for awhile."

"More than one way to skin a cat," Adam added.

"Cut it out, you idiots. And if she does, that's her business. She needs to start seeing dudes again, you know? I mean, it's been six years since Dad died."

"Your mom hasn't dated for _six years?" _Janice asked, not believing her ears.

"You got it," Tyler said flatly.

"Damn. I thought my mom had the record when she hadn't gone out for three months. And she can be a nasty ho sometimes."

"Jan!" Tyler cried. "Your mom's really cool. She isn't a ho."

"News flash, dude; that's what you think. You don't have to hear her and some guy moaning some nights after they come in from a date."

"TMI." Jesse made a face.

"Yeah," Adam added, then turned to Tyler. "So London's got it bad for your mom, huh?"

"Looks like it, judging from the way he acts around her if someone brings up her name," Tyler nodded. "Not that I am complaining, by the way."

"I wouldn't either," Jesse said. "But wasn't he seeing some chick?"

"Dude, you read too many of those rumor sites. I haven't even seen him with a girl since Mom and I moved here," Tyler replied.

"Honestly," Janice added. "He talks to Mom all the time when he's home and she said he never mentioned anyone, at least in the last few months."

"Then again, he's a really private dude about some stuff," Tyler pointed out. "But I don't think he'd be practically making an ass of himself over Mom if there was someone."

"Yeah, nice to know not all wrestlers are pigs as men. May I also add that Paul doesn't strike me as being a man ho type," Janice said.

"Me neither," Tyler agreed. "And if I found out he _was_, I'd have to punch him out for leading my mother on. That shit isn't cool."

---------------------------

"Wow, it's snowing like a bitch up north," Paul said when Sandy had settled down. "Maybe it's good I'm not traveling right now."

Sandy studied the TV screen, trying not to laugh. "You're watching _The Weather Channel?_ Wow, and here I thought you were Mr. Excitement the way Tyler goes on about you."

"Only in the ring, sweetheart," he grinned back, going through a stack of movies. "I don't have any of those 'chick flicks', by the way."

"Thank God. That's more Winona's genre. Me, I tend to be a little more flexible. Just pop in what you like."

Sandy then spied a book on a corner table that read _Westlake 1998. _Upon further inspection, she saw it was an old yearbook.

"This yours?" she asked, picking it up.

"Uh…yeah. Don't laugh, though."

"Now why would I laugh?" Sandy asked, flipping through it before seeing a few of his photos. "You were attractive even ten years ago."

Paul gave a mock bow. "Why thank you, ma'am, though I may beg to differ."

"Oh stop being so modest," Sandy grinned at him.

"So you still have any of your yearbooks?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I never got them. I hated my pictures. I was this scrawny bird with no…well.." Sandy made a gesture toward her chest. "I was a late bloomer."

"I'm sure your late husband would have thought differently."

"I didn't meet Mike until I was eighteen and working in my dad's office. Daddy was a vet and Mike had brought his cat in for its shots. Anyway, I still have his yearbooks from Temple, though. And our wedding album, which I kept mostly for Tyler. I figured he should have something to remember his dad."

Paul patted an empty spot beside him on the sofa where he sat after putting in the movie. "Come sit by me."

Sandy felt strange sitting by a man that was all but put on a pedestal by her own son. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh come on. I don't bite. Not yet anyway."

"I guess a few minutes would be all right," she finally agreed, sitting beside him.

"That's the spirit, sweetheart. And I promise to be a good boy," he winked.

"I think you should save the biting for your main squeeze," Sandy joked, suddenly feeling comfortable with him.

"Would be a good idea if I had one at present."

"You can't be serious. A man like you and no one in your life?"

"Just me, myself and I right now. So what about you?"

He was looking at her with those eyes, his head propped on one hand.

"What about me?" Sandy stared back at him.

"A pretty thing like you being widowed and not going out with anyone for six years?"

She laughed. "I'm not exactly overrun with invitations from men, especially with having a teenage son that scrutinizes the few that _have _ come around. I don't go to clubs and I'm not much of a party person. I'm just good old Sandy."

Paul quirked an eyebrow, gently squeezing her hand. "Nothing wrong with good old Sandy. And those guys don't know what they're missing. Tyler's a great kid. Not many his age look out for their moms the way he does."

"Well, I'm glad someone understands. I just wish there were more people with your common sense."

They sat and watched the movie--some goofy comedy-- quietly for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts; Paul wondering what his next move should be and Sandy hoping Tyler and his friends weren't tearing the house down.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

While the boys and Janice were engrossed in ECW a few units away, Paul and Sandy were glancing at a movie as his place, chatting in between.

They talked about their past relationships (in Sandy's case, her marriage to Mike and her smattering of dates here and there after his death) and how both seemed to lack finding anyone decent.

In Paul's case, anything outside of the high-maintenance divas or slutty "ring rats" that would get in any wrestler's pants at the drop of a hat. And he wasn't looking for either.

"It's harder for women like me to find good men though," Sandy said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look at me," she responded with a small laugh. "Are you that hard headed? I'm thirty six, hardly a twenty-year-old supermodel. I have a teenage son, as I mentioned before. I'm not exactly the prime candidate for anyone worthwhile. And besides, Tyler and I have gotten along all of these years ourselves since Mike died."

"Sandy, you're beautiful," Paul said, hardly believing no man would at least a glimmer of instinct to protect such a petite woman.

"Mmm hmm. And how many_ other_ women have you said that to this month?" she teased.

"Just one," he replied, wonder just what Sandy thought of him, then added, "I can say your face is certainly beautiful."

"Is that so?" she asked, turning pink.

"Let me have a look at you and see if I still think the same thing," he grinned.

Sandy couldn't believe what was unfolding; these kinds of things only happened in novels or in those 'chick flick' movies Winona seemed to favor, she thought as he looked at her eyes, tracing her face and lips with his fingers.

"You have a very lovely complexion," he finally commented. "And beautiful eyes."

She could only mutter a thank you in response.

Even though it seemed Paul make have pulled her in, Sandy still looked at him as if he was giving a line of bullshit, so he leaned over, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Not one of those friendly, peck on the cheek or a quick one on dry lips, but a full kiss, his tongue licking the corners of her mouth before he found her own tongue before she even knew what was happening.

They kissed hungrily, tasting lips and tongues for a few minutes before Sandy got a grip of reality, and then pulled away.

"You know, you could have anyone," she said shyly, seeming embarrassed about enjoying the kiss.

Paul took her back and kissed her again.

"I could," he said in her ear, "But I want _you_."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you about the consequences."

"The hell with the consequences," he growled, kissing her again.

She tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back as their tongues entwined; Sandy couldn't recall a time where she had felt so alive since the years following Mike's death.

Perhaps she was at that point where she was finally ready to let someone into her life as she stroked Paul's shoulders and back as her lips never left his; they kissed passionately for a long time.

His lips then left a trail down her neck before Sandy decided to cool it before things went _too _far.

"All right; time to lay off a bit. You have an injury, remember?" she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"And that is supposed to affect me _how?"_

"Very funny. And no hanky panky on my first night visiting. Besides, Tyler may want to challenge you if it ever gets out you were making out with Mom."

"I doubt that. He's been pestering your ass to go out, remember?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't started on you," Sandy nodded.

"He's been hinting," Paul replied. "You know how kids his age are on the subject of females. When he asks, he's trying to be casual, but I'm on to it."

"Tyler can be sneaky like that," she agreed. "And kids seem to think we're slow to catching onto things."

"Yeah, I may look dumb, but that's a disguise."

Sandy laughed. "I'm sure you are quite clever! In addition to being charming, that is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Charming, huh?"

She put her head on his shoulder. "Uh huh."

"Well, would you be able to stick around a bit to see how charming I really am?"

"Oh, I already know," Sandy said. "But I suppose another hour won't hurt."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You aren't going to believe what I saw in the lobby this morning right before you came down," Janice said as she plopped beside Tyler on the bus. "Of course, nobody saw me."

"Oh God, Jan, you didn't see that creepy old George making out with his twenty three year old girlfriend, did you? Come on; I don't want to puke up a good breakfast."

"Ewww, no! This is totally better. Actually, it was Paul laying a big one on your mom before she left for work. Slipping the tongue and all!"

Tyler gave her a look. "Huh?!"

"All true, Ty. I'm surprised no one else showed up while they were doing it. Guess that explains why your mom came back a little after midnight last night, eh?"

"Well, they were watching that movie…"

"Which is only an hour and a half," Janice added. "What were they doing between nine thirty and midnight, hmmmm?"

"For them to know and us to find out," Tyler replied, then grinned. "But I guess he finally captured Mom, huh? No wonder she was in such a good mood this morning before she left. She's usually grouchy, rushing me along and yells when I put stuff in the sink instead of the dishwasher. This morning? 'Just put your stuff in the sink when you're done, Tyler' and was nice as hell the whole time. "

"Go figure!" Janice said cheerfully. "I think your mom's in love!"

Tyler winked. "You think?"

"Wonder if my mom heard anything?" Janice wondered. "She's on vacation this week. She and Paul are always yakking when he's around."

"I don't think he's going to get into it about him and Mom, Jan, any more than he would to us."

"Like Adam says, there's more than one way to skin a cat."

"Oh shit, that reminds me. I hope he remembered to bring the other half of our science project. If I even go below a C, Mom will have my ass."

"I think at this point, your mom won't be so cranky about much of anything, much less you getting a C in science. And Adam put that thing in his backpack last night before he came over anyway. In either case, you have nothing to worry about."

---------------------

Sandy had been working on the computer in her office when a co worker peeked in. "Hey, San."

"Hi, Carol. What's up?"

"Nothing much, except there's a very nice, handsome man here to see 'Ms. Dillard.' Being you're the only Ms. Dillard around, I'm guessing he would like to see you."

"What the hell; send him in," Sandy said with a smile, knowing well who it was.

Paul stood in the doorway moments later, a rose between his teeth and a goofy grin on his face.

"You're a nut, you know that?" Sandy asked, laughing.

"It's part of my charm," he said, putting the rose in a vase on her desk, then leaning over to kiss her. "And hi to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was downstairs at PT. You know, rehabbing my ankle boo boo. Isn't the pretty lady happy to see me?" He made a mock sad face, which cracked her up again.

"I'm always happy to see you," Sandy smiled.

"And I you," He started kissing and nibbling her neck before she gave him a slight push.

"Paul, come on; this is my workplace. Somebody could come in here. You need to behave."

"Why? I've missed you all morning, baby." He was kissing her again.

"You're really going to have a hell of a time when you go back on the road in February for _days_ if you're missing me now after only a few _hours_," she pointed out.

Paul stopped suddenly, his face still buried in her neck. "Yeah, good point. So you got plans for lunch?"

"No, but that isn't for another two hours yet, although I almost hate to ask what you had in mind."

He gave an evil chuckle in her hair. "I got a room right down the street from here. Just you and me, and no worries about anyone walking in."

"I should have known. You dirty boy," she giggled. "Wasn't last night enough for you?"

"Last night was just nibbles, baby. Today will be the whole meal."

"Oh really? And once you get 'the whole meal', it will be like I never existed?" Sandy asked jokingly, yet made it known she was on to guys like that.

I may have been widowed for six years, but it doesn't mean I don't know how men think, she thought.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul wondered. "Wait….are you implying I'm just going to try to land you into bed and then never talk to you again?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"It's not going to happen, Sandy. Just like I said last night, you're worth far more than that. Look, I know there's a lot of assholes in my business that may treat girls that way, but rest assured, I'm not one of them."

He stroked her cheek gently and then added, "When I find something I like, I tend to take very good care of it."

"And you want to take care of me," she said softly, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"You got it. So do we have a lunch date?"

"I think I can do you one better. I may have a bit of an 'emergency' at home," she winked, "that may get me out of here the rest of the day."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Goddamn, Sandy," Paul panted when they had finished making love for the first time in their hotel room, "that was _fan-fucking-tastic!"_

"You think?" Sandy asked with a sexy stare as she slid off of Paul's body and sat beside him on the bed. "I guess being widowed for six years hadn't affected me much, huh?"

"And here I thought you were the conservative type."

"Only at work, at home, and in public," Sandy replied, winking.

"I bet your husband had a great time with you in bed," Paul said.

"Who do you think taught me all those tricks?"

"Are you _serious?" _he asked, amazed.

"Well, I got pregnant with Tyler _somehow. _And as I said before, I never really dated till I met Mike. The rest is history."

"And apparently, you never forgot what he taught you," he laughed.

"So what would you like for lunch?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, baby; I think we covered all the bases for the past hour and a half."

"No, seriously, I am starved. I have some time until Tyler gets home, we have this room, so we might as well order something."

"Come to think of it, that might not be a bad idea, especially after that horizontal workout you just gave me."

"You weren't complaining almost ten minutes ago," she grinned, putting on a robe. "What should we order?"

"Surprise me again," Paul replied. "You've been good at that so far."

Sandy shook her head and smiled again, placing the room service order before heading to the shower.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" she purred at him. "You know what they say, 'save water, shower together.' "

"Now there is an idea I can't pass up," Paul laughed as he chased Sandy into the bathroom.

------------------------

Tyler arrived home at three o'clock, picking up the mail and heading upstairs to the apartment and spying Winona on the way.

"Hey, Miz Evans," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Well, hi, Tyler. You're in a mood. Something good happen at school?"

"Yeah, me and Adam got an A on our science project. The only A in the whole class. I can't wait to tell Mom about it."

"That would be nice, but I don't think your mom's home yet."

"Yeah, she usually gets in about an hour after I do. I usually like to start dinner for her."

"Oh my, you're a pretty good man of the house, aren't you?"

"I work at it," he grinned.

"Janice tells me your mom was down Paul's last night," Winona said.

"Yup. They were watching movies or something."

"They're getting awful close, aren't they?"

"Seems that way," Tyler nodded, smiling.

"He's certainly sweet on your mom. I don't think I've seen him so giddy since you two moved here. Granted I think he has a few screws loose sometimes, but recently? Wow."

"That and he's getting some well-deserved rest," Tyler added.

"Good point. But I think your mom's been good for him too," Winona said with a wink. "He couldn't have a better person looking in on him."

"Yeah, and Mom's been in a good mood lately too. Anyway, I got to get moving if I am going to have stuff together by the time she gets home."

Tyler then went inside, putting the mail on the desk for Sandy. He then saw the phone blinking, the indicator that there was voice mail.

Getting some paper and a pen, he checked the messages that were left; his Granny Lacroix calling from Philly, a couple of hang-up calls, and then the hospital for his mother.

"Hi, Sandy, this is Mary Ellen. Sorry to hear about the emergency that you had to leave early to take care of and hope everything comes out all right. If you can't come to work tomorrow, let me know; I can get a fill in for you."

Tyler was bemused. _Emergency? _Mom leaving work _early? _She seemed okay when he left for school this morning. More than okay; she was in a very good mood.

And if she left work early, why wasn't she home yet? Surely she'd taken care of whatever it was and been back by now.

He went into the kitchen to pull some lasagna from the freezer, putting it in the oven just as Sandy came in the door, still in the same giddy mood as she had been that morning.

"Hi, baby!" she said, kissing his cheek. "I see you found the lasagna. Good going."

Weird! Tyler thought, not knowing what to think.

"Mail's on the desk, as always," he finally said. "And Granny called."

"I can get back to her after dinner," Sandy said, shuffling through the mail.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Your job called too. Something about you leaving early for some emergency and to call if you can't come back in tomorrow. I was just curious."

"Oh that," Sandy said. "It was a personal matter I took care of, Tyler. It will be business as usual tomorrow. So how was school?"

His mood changed. "Check it out; me and Adam got the only A in science class for our project."

"That's great!" Sandy exclaimed. "You boys were fretting over that thing for weeks."

"I know. It shocked the heck out of me when we got our grade."

The phone rang, interrupting them.

"I can get that," Sandy told him. "It could be your grandmother or work again."

She picked up the receiver, finding Paul on the other end.

"Just seeing if you got home all right, baby," he said.

"I got here fine, as you can tell. I was just talking to Tyler about school."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing you got home when you did, huh?"

Sandy lowered her voice so Tyler couldn't hear her in the kitchen. "Perhaps, but work called and left a message. I had to explain to him that I had a personal matter to attend to."

"Oh you had a personal matter all right, baby," he laughed. "And I must say it was one sweet ass afternoon."

"Glad you're happy," she replied.

"So what are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing that I know of. Tyler's staying over Jesse's that night."

"Hmmmm, overnight huh? Maybe we can go out and then come back to your place."

"You're making it hard to say no," she chuckled.

"So say _yes," _Paul replied. "You know, just a nice, calm yes, not the way you were screaming it over and over this afternoon."

"Very funny, you. All right, I think a night out will do me good."

"Okay. Let's work out the gory details later then."

"I'll be waiting," Sandy said. "Right now, I have a hungry and curious son to get back to."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease, can I go to Raw with the guys when it comes here next week, Mom?" Tyler begged. "Paul's supposed to be back and I haven't been to a live show in like a hundred years."

"Tyler, you haven't even been _around_ for a hundred years. But I guess since it's Paul that has your interest, you haven't been to a show since before your dad died, and Adam and Jesse are going, I guess it won't hurt."

"YEAH!" Tyler cheered. "Mom, you are totally cool lately!"

"But," Sandy added. "You are to keep after your school work and your chores in the meantime."

"I don't have a problem with that," he grinned.

"Good. Just what I like to hear."

"But in the meanwhile, will you get mad if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you want to ask," Sandy replied.

"Are you and Paul really going together?"

"Where on earth did you hear _that? _Have you been talking to Winona again?"

"Well, _are you? _Janice said she saw you guys kissing in the lobby the other day."

Oh God, Sandy thought, I should have known something like this would happen. And I'd been trying to keep this thing discreet for Paul's sake….

"It isn't anything serious," she finally said.

"Right, that's why you were playing tonsil hockey the other morning."

"Tyler Michael!"

"Hey, no complaints will be coming from me if you guys are together."

"You're all right with this?" Sandy asked.

"Honestly? I will confess that I was hoping this would happen," Tyler grinned.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Actually, I can't think of a better guy for you. And it has nothing to do with him being practically famous or having some traits like Dad or shit like that. He's just a cool guy and he gets really goofy around you or even when someone says your name. It's just logical you two ended up together."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with us meeting in the first place, did you?"

Tyler shook his head, trying not to laugh. His mother and Paul ending up in the lobby that fateful day had been total genius. "Not me."

"Right." Sandy looked at him skeptically.

"Hey, I didn't tell him to practically knock you over because he wasn't watching where he was going."

Oh shit, I am so busted, Tyler thought once he realized what he had said.

"Oh, so you _were _behind all this," Sandy nodded. "Well, considering he's a good man, I guess I can let you off the hook this time."

"So does this mean you guys are going out Friday night?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"I think since Paul and I have already spent time together, it would be the logical thing to do. Besides, he's going back on the road come next week, so we may not have much time together after that."

"Yeah, got to get in as much tonsil hockey as you can before then," Tyler said with a grin, which he was rewarded with Sandy smacking his head.

-------------------------

"I'm in love," Paul stated matter-of-factly on the phone.

"Oh shit, what bimbo roped you in this time?" Spanky groaned. "Didn't you learn anything from the last bitch that ran around on you with almost half the roster? Christ!"

"Okay, dude? First off, this isn't a diva or some random ring rat. If you really want to know, she lives in my own building. Right up the hall, in fact."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Her name's Sandy. She had a good job up at the hospital. She was married and has a son, but her husband died six years ago."

"You're all goofy over some chick _with a kid?"_

"He's sixteen," Paul added.

"Jesus Christ, Paul, how old is this chick exactly?"

"Thirty six."

"Wow. For a minute there, I thought she was a lot older."

"And that would be a problem _how?"_

"Did I say it would be a problem?" Spanky laughed. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That older women are better in the sack?"

"Jesus Christ, Spank! You think that's the only thing I'm out for from this lady?"

"Okay, okay; don't get so defensive. I'm guessing this is serious, huh?"

"Very. Actually, I was thinking of asking her to Raw next week since it's in Austin."

"Cool. Then we can all meet her."

"Yeah, I think you'll like her. Down to earth, little petite thing. Classy. Real good mom to her son."

"You_are_ far gone on this chick."

Yeah, I am. But I'm going to take it one step at a time and see where it goes from there."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I think he's got something up his sleeve about Sandy," Winona said as she sat in the lobby with Evelyn Sloane one evening.

"Who?" Evelyn asked.

"Paul."

"Paul _who? _Oh wait, the young man at the end of the hall on our floor?"

"That's the one," Winona nodded. "He's been seeing an awful lot of her and Tyler's even told me they seem to be--how can I say this?--_very_ close."

"He's dating Sandra?" Evelyn wondered.

"Looks that way."

"Oh my. Well, I will say this much, Winona; Sandra is a far improvement over that last girl he brought here from time to time. You know, the one with the striped hair and looked like something that came right off a street corner?"

"Yeah, I know who you mean. And Sandy is also a bit more mature and is very nice to him," Winona replied. "You know, for as little as we see that man, even though Paul seems to have a few screws loose, I cannot remember a time when he has been so giddy as he has been since Sandy and Tyler came here."

"Yes, and come to think of it, I've also noticed a little change in Sandra."

"Me too. But I have to wonder how Tyler feels about all of this? I mean, it's just been him and his mother for the longest time, and now there is this other man in her life."

"He doesn't seem to be too upset," Evelyn pointed out.

"Well, sometimes teenagers tend to hide things. I can speak from experience with raising one myself. Janice was nice to some of my dates to their faces, but would become a total different person once they were gone. 'That one is a gold digging bum,' 'that guy looks like a he could be a child molester,' 'that man you went out with last night was nasty looking and smelled funky,' or some kind of thing. There is just no pleasing that girl sometimes."

"There's never pleasing them really, Winona. They're worried that their parent is trying to replace the other."

"I know, and I've told Janice many times that though I need to get on with my life, there is no way her father could ever be replaced. I'd also like to think that Sandy has told Tyler pretty much the same."

Evelyn nodded. "I can tell you for sure that she's made it clear that if she ended up with a man long term, that man had to also accept her son. Out of all things, Tyler is number one with her."

--------------------

"Are you serious?!" Tyler asked his mother.

"I don't think I could be more serious, but yes, we are going to be Paul's guests next Monday night," Sandy replied.

"WOW! This is going to be totally awesome!"

"Yes it is, but at the same time, you need to remember to conduct yourself as a young gentleman, stay out of everyone's way and not bother anything unless you are told it's okay."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mom; I know. I'm not a kid anymore. But what will I do with my ticket I got in the meantime?"

"Well, you can at least give it to Janice. Winona's going to be bowling that night, we'll be gone, so she'll be by herself otherwise."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Then I can meet up with her, Jesse and Adam afterwards."

"That's the spirit," Sandy smiled.

"And maybe get some autographs and stuff."

"That's fine, but only if no one is busy. Don't be bothering anyone while they're eating or on the phone."

"Mom, come on, are you going to lecture me all day?"

"I'm just putting sense into you like most mothers would."

"It's supposed to be nice this weekend," Tyler said, changing the subject. "So you guys doing anything else besides going out Friday night?"

"Come to think of it, Paul did mention something about swimming in one of the lakes around town or in the natural springs sometime over the weekend."

"Wow, that sounds pretty fun."

"It's one of his favorite pastimes," Sandy laughed.

"You should try it," Tyler encouraged. "You didn't have anything planned anyway, did you?"

"Not really, since you're going to the mall with the boys Saturday."

"So there you go," he nodded with a wink. "You and Paul can get back to nature together."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Friday had been another wonderful date; Paul had taken Sandy to yet another great restaurant and then to a drive over the city where she had checked out the beautiful sights.

"It is gorgeous up here," she commented while they looked down from one point.

"You should get out more often," he laughed.

"Well pardon me for being a Yankee," she teased back.

"Hey, I'm not totally Southern myself," he confessed. "Actually, I was born in Hartford, _Connecticut."_

Sandy turned around to face him. "You never told me that," she said, smiling.

"I thought that was common knowledge."

He then smacked his forehead. "Oh, right. You don't read the sites!"

"Maybe not, but Tyler does off and on. I'm surprised he didn't say anything."

"Speaking of your son, didn't you say he was going to hang out with his friends tomorrow?"

"Yes…why?"

Paul raised a mischievous eyebrow. "That swim date is still open for tomorrow."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" Sandy asked with concern. "You were up early to get ready for Monday night, and then you had that appearance up at Fiesta Mart earlier this evening before going home to change and picking me up. And now you want to go back out _tomorrow?"_

"Baby, you if anyone should know I'm a resilient guy," he winked.

"Still, you're coming off an injury. Don't go nuts."

"Well if it concerns you that much, my love, I'll rest up on Sunday."

"Promise?"

Paul gave her a quick kiss. "I promise. I think we better head home now if we're going to have that energy for tomorrow."

"And make sure my apartment is still intact," Sandy added, laughing as they headed hand in hand to the car.

---------------------------

The following day, Tyler had taken off for the mall with Adam and Jesse, leaving Sandy alone to get ready to go to one of the natural springs with Paul to swim. She had gone to beaches on vacation, and of course, there had been her parents' swimming pool back in Philadelphia, but she'd never been in anything like this before.

It was a beautiful, warm afternoon when they arrived at the springs, getting out of the car and dropping their things on the land nearby. Sandy quickly undressed, running her hands down to her sides until she reached her jeans and pushed them off, revealing the bikini underneath.

"Very nice," Paul said, giving a low whistle in appreciation.

"Oh," she said, a little startled, "Thanks."

Both loved to swim, as exercise; it was unbeatable. It was also refreshing and slightly erotic. Sandy loved the way the water felt on her body as she splashed through it, going deep and springing off of the bottom. It was also enjoyable for both of them to be among the salamanders and turtles. Sandy had never had anything like this, and she was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, she couldn't help but take a look over at Paul now and then while they were goofing off in the springs; even in those baggy trunks, he still looked good enough to eat. His dark hair was so shiny, his eyes absolutely gorgeous when he looked back at her.

As he looked so deeply into her eyes, Paul raised his hands to her face, gently cupping it between them. Lowering his mouth to her, he softly touched Sandy's lips with his, sending a jolt of electricity through her, making her shudder. Pulling back, he smiled down at her, slowly rubbing his thumb across her lower lip.

"Paul..." Sandy began, not really knowing what to say.

"Ssh, babe..." Paul whispered, then kissed her again, this time with much more insistence, parting her lips, his tongue found her and danced together, slowly, leaving her breathless when they parted.

"Jesus, Sandy, now look what you've done to me," he said, taking her hand and holding it to his hardness.

"Damn, woman," he whispered as his lips captured hers once again in a heart-stopping kiss. before he proceeded to kiss almost every part of Sandy's body. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, lips slightly parted, enjoying the gentle manipulations being performed on her body. His mouth set her neck on fire as he made his way to her earlobe and nibbled on it.

Somehow, he had pulled off his shorts and then went to work pushing down Sandy's bottoms, making a perfect shot with both of them onto the shore line.

Paul scooped up Sandy again, his hands then moved down her sides and rested on her hips. Moaning, she ran her hands through his hair, kissing the top of his head. She could feel his hands on her hips as he lifted her up and gently lowered her onto his hardness.

Sandy quietly gasped as she felt him enter her in one motion; instinctively, her arms went up around his neck, her lips kissing his shoulder.

Paul used his strength to move her up and down, easily balancing her water. Feeling her body awaken to his touch, his mere presence generated a passionate response so deeply inside of her, causing Sandy to bite down on his shoulder a little too firmly.

Soon, she could feel him tensing up, his motions becoming more pronounced, his breathing heavier, faster.

His hands imbedded on her hips, Paul bucked her up and down onto his body in short quick movements, his breath against her ear ragged and uneven, catching in his throat as the whirlwind of passion uplifted him to a soaring pinnacle somewhere near her.

Sandy then heard his breath catch in his throat as his climax peaked and then descended, bringing him back to earth, back to the water gently lapping at their sides. He then released her and they went back to land to dry off, put their bottoms back on, and to relax for awhile.

There was silence between the two of them for awhile before Sandy spoke up. "You all right?"

"Baby, I don't think I have ever been better," he replied, nodding and grinning. "But there has been something I've been thinking about for awhile."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, I know we haven't been together that long, but I've been thinking about how we've gotten so close in that time. I never really did that with anyone before. And of course, Tyler and I have gotten along pretty good too."

"That you have," Sandy agreed. "You're almost like a kid yourself with him."

"Yeah." Paul then sat up. "Anyway, I kicked this thing around for the last several weeks I'd been off and…" He then looked over at her. "I'd like us to get married."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sandy let go a gasp. _"What?"_

"I'd like us to get married," Paul repeated.

"I….I don't believe this. I don't know what to say."

"_Yes_ would be a good start," he grinned.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?"

"I know it hasn't been very long since we've been together, so yeah, I know you're shocked."

"But wouldn't that be rough on you with being gone so much?"

"It's rough on a lot of the guys, but they deal with it….at least most of them."

"You _have_ really thought about this, haven't you?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. Being alone sucks. Sure, I have friends and guys I hang out with on the road, but most of my friends live all over the country so it's not like I can just call one up to go do things."

"Well, there is just one more question…and this one is rather important to me."

"Sure, fire away."

"Are you ready to become an instant father to a sixteen year old?"

"You know, he's a great kid, and once he's aware that I have no intention of replacing his dad, I think things could go fairly well."

Sandy had to smile. "In that case, I have a feeling you are going to be a wonderful stepfather."

Paul brightened. "So does that mean 'yes?'"

"Yes."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Well, all right. But I think for now we better get you out of this sun before pink becomes red."

"Good idea, considering some of us can't be tanned and sexy like some others," she chuckled.

------------------------------

"You're getting married?" Tyler asked that night.

"Yes I am," Sandy replied, smiling.

"I'm guessing it's Paul. Otherwise, I'm going to have to start asking some questions."

"Of course it is. But Tyler, I do want to make something clear, and I've mentioned this before; just because I'm marrying Paul doesn't mean I love your father any less. And Paul's also made it clear to me that he has no intentions of replacing your dad."

Tyler nodded. "You don't have to explain to me, Mom. Dad loved you and would have wanted you to be happy. And you're happy, right?"

"Yes, I am very happy."

"Then that's all that counts. Have you told Granny Lacroix?"

"I haven't really had time to talk to your grandmother yet. There's also the fact that she hasn't even met Paul yet, so there's no doubt she's going to have a lot of questions."

"Of course," Tyler agreed. "She wants to make sure he isn't some crazy dude like a bigamist or a serial killer or some stuff."

Sandy had to laugh. "Granted, Paul is a goofy guy, but I don't think he'd be that insane."

"To be honest, I think I'm going to have the coolest step dad in town," Tyler said, grinning widely. "Being goofy is part of his whole charm."

"I'm glad you're happy with this."

"I got to confess I hoped you guys would end up liking each other. But damn, I didn't think it would turn out this great!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Marie Lacroix was beside herself; she was happy that Sandy had found a new man, but at the same time was apprehensive of her daughter getting married, considering Marie had never met this Paul or knew anything about him.

Times like this, she wished Tom was still around; he always made sense of things, especially when it came to their only little girl.

Her brothers, Dave and Andy, also had their reservations; their protective male instincts had kicked in, wondering what exactly this guy's intentions were. Both men had been close to Mike from the time Sandy had brought him home to meet the family, and Dave had been Mike's best man at their wedding.

Since then, no matter how infrequently Sandy had dated, as far as Dave and Andy were concerned, no man would ever measure up to what Mike had been. And now there was a guy they too had never met moving a little too fast into their baby sister's life than they felt comfortable.

In addition to being Tyler's uncle, Andy was also his nephew's godfather, and it bothered him to think about how Tyler was taking in the prospect of getting a new stepfather. It had been him and Sandy all these years, and now someone else was stepping into his mother's life. Andy figured that Tyler had to be feeling _some _ resentment.

To his shock, that hadn't been the case at all when they all did talk to Tyler about Paul via speaker phone when the boys visited Marie one afternoon and she expressed her concern.

"Guys," he had laughed, "who do you think got Paul and Mom together in the first place?"

"Ty, this guy and your mom have only been together a little over a few months," Andy pointed out. "Aren't you concerned that he and your mother are moving a little too fast?"

"Not at all. I think he's been trying to find the right lady for years and Mom happened to be it. Anyone that knew him for a long time say he's a great guy. He's been real generous with Mom too, even talking about wanting to find a house after the wedding."

"Tyler," Marie asked, "exactly how old is this man?"

"He's going to be twenty eight in April, Granny," Tyler replied. "Why?"

"He's _younger _than your mother? Oh my."

"Dear God," Dave groaned.

"It's no big deal. Mom doesn't care, and it isn't that big difference to me, either. If you guys must know, she told me just because she and Paul are getting married, it doesn't mean she's forgotten Dad or loves him any less. And Paul says he has no intentions of trying to replace Dad. He just loves Mom and wants to marry her. He's never felt for anyone like he feels for her."

"Okay, but what exactly does this guy do for a living?" Dave wondered.

"He's a wrestler!" Tyler replied cheerfully.

"Oh God…." It was Andy's turned to groan.

"What on earth is your mother thinking?" Marie asked, exasperated. "How can he support…"

"Granny! Paul isn't in one of those low level things. He's like in the biggest company in the world and brings in good money. You should see some of the stuff he got Mom; he even paid off her car and always takes us places when he's off. Of course, he isn't home much, but he's really cool. You should see the ring she got yesterday."

"Any idea when he's heading north?" Dave asked.

"I think he's going overseas next week, then Hawaii and Vegas. I think he's off the weekend after that, though.

"Think he and your mother could make a side trip to Philly?"

"You guys want to meet him, huh?"

"Well, it would certainly help," Marie said.

"I'll let Mom know when she comes in from work, and Paul when I see him later. Maybe they can arrange something. She's due to see you guys anyway."

-----------------------------

After the call ended, Marie and her sons discussed the situation a bit further.

"I'm going to look this guy on the Internet to make sure he isn't some kind of shyster," Andy offered. "I don't care how much Tyler likes him, I want to make sure he's on the up and up and not trying to con Sandy."

"Do a background check while you're on there," Dave said. "Christ, Mike must be rolling in his grave right now."

"Sandy was always so level headed," Marie added, worried. "What on earth made her go for some man like this?"

"Loneliness can make some people do weird things, Mom," Andy replied.

"Well, your father has been gone how long and you don't see _me_ doing such crazy things."

"Maybe not, but we don't know what Sandy's thinking. But then again, she's a smart girl; if she saw even a glimmer of bullshit in this guy, she'd picked up on him and his game a long time ago. Still, I want to know more about him."

"And get the Dillards over here possibly that weekend," Dave suggested. "I know they're Mike's parents, but they're also Ty's grandparents. Nothing will change that, and they too deserve to know about who his stepfather is going to be."

-----------------------

"So the folks want to meet me, huh?" Paul asked later after Tyler told him about speaking with his grandmother and uncles.

"Yeah. I think my uncles are wondering if you're some kind of bum trying to sponge off Mom's salary and the trust money she recently got from when Grandpa died. And I thought Granny was going to stroke out when I told her how old you were."

Paul broke out laughing. "Are they fucking kidding me? Dude, yeah, I got to pay my travel expenses and shit when I'm touring, but Christ, even with that, I can well take care of myself and your mother. I don't need her trust fund, her paycheck, or anything else from her. And your mom and I are almost eight years apart in age; it isn't like I'm marrying some chick that's sixty years old."

"_I_ know that," Tyler replied. " And _Mom_ knows that. Now it's just meeting and convincing my uncles and Granny. Of course, there's Nana and Pop Dillard. I have a feeling they're going to be in on this too."

"Hey, bring them on," Paul grinned. "I wouldn't mind meeting your grandparents and uncles. If nothing else, it will give me a chance to prove that I'm not some big bad gigolo."

"You're not nervous about it?" Tyler asked, curious.

"To be honest, dude, I think your mother's more nervous about meeting _my_ parents than I am meeting her family, which should be interesting, by the way, being my family doesn't even know I'm getting married yet."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Dave, you aren't going to believe this," Andy Lacroix told his brother a few days later. "I got online and Googled our future brother in law and did that background check too. I found all kinds of shit on him."

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"Well, Tyler was telling the truth when he said this guy wrestled for the biggest company in the world. He's a former champion to boot; pulls down six figures a year. The background check also brought up some interesting shit. The old man is some fancy ass lawyer down there in Austin. The mother is up in New Mexico. There's a brother that's deceased, but another one is some director out in California. The dude's half Hispanic, fairly decent credit record, no arrests, and lives in the same building Sandy does."

"Well, from what you've told me so far, I guess we don't have to worry about him being a scumbag."

"That isn't all. You should turn on your computer and see a picture of this guy," Andy added.

"Jesus, he isn't one of those scary wrestlers, is he?"

"Not by a long shot. More like he's a dead ringer for a younger Mike."

"_Say what?"_

"I'm telling you, Dave, he could almost be Mike's twin."

"Well, maybe that explains why Sandy is so ape shit about him."

"Yeah, maybe. But when I saw this guy's picture, it about scared the shit out of me. It was almost as if Mike came back from the dead."

"Now let's hope he's as grounded and sensible as Mike was," Dave said. "If this dude is going to be in the lives of our sister and nephew, woe be upon him if he isn't good to them."

--------------------------

"Mother, I cannot believe you actually condoned all this!" Sandy cried to her mother. "What on earth possessed Andy to go digging around in Paul's business? The man has very little privacy in his life as it is!"

"Where did you hear about this?" Marie asked.

"Tyler told me everything. He had talked to Andy and my dear brother just happened to let it slip that he was 'doing some research' on Paul. Long story short, I am not happy right now that someone would invade his privacy like that."

"I didn't ask Andrew to do that, Sandy," Marie replied. "The boys were curious. We don't know this man you're marrying and wanted to know more about him."

"You could have asked, you know," Sandy said. "Paul wouldn't have minded; he doesn't have anything to hide. But to go sneaking around his back? It couldn't wait until we came up there in a couple of weeks?"

"Don't be so dramatic, sweetheart. You know how your brothers are since your father died."

"Yes, a total pain in the ass. If they're smart, they won't even as much as _look_ at Paul the wrong way unless they want drop kicked into next year."

God! Sandy thought a short time later after she'd hung up. Brothers! Impossible! And to think her own mother thought this was okay. She just hoped their visit to Philadelphia had a better ending.

If anything, Paul should have some advance warning, she thought, heading down to his apartment.

---------------------

"I don't know why you're so upset, babe," Paul said reassuringly. "If I had a sister marrying a guy I never met, I'd be checking up on him too."

"Paul, they treaded on your private life," Sandy protested. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone butted into it," he replied. "The fact is, baby, there's nothing I can really do about stuff like this. I can't shut myself off further from the world than I already have, and you know I'm not like that. It's unfortunate because there's a lot of quality people out there. And your brothers are just looking out for you. Hell, I'd be _more _ concerned if they didn't check up on me. We haven't met, and as far as they and your mom know, I could have been some serial killer."

Sandy began to chuckle, suddenly feeling better. "Maybe you are one," she joked.

"Do I _look _ like one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Ted Bundy didn't look like a serial killer either."

"Yeah, good point. So when are we meeting this snoopy family?"

"The weekend following No Way Out. I'd figure you'd have a few days off after that and be well rested. I have a feeling Dave and Andy will be interrogating you to no end and you could use the strength."

"This should be a blast," Paul agreed. "So are you ready to meet mine?"

"I just hope they aren't that disappointed in me," Sandy sighed. "especially since it's out that I'm older than you and I have a teenage son."

"Don't worry about it. I think Dad's over it now he had screamed off my ear. On the other hand, _Mamá _ is eager to meet you and Tyler."

"Are you serious?"

"_Mamá _has been trying to marry me off since I learned to walk, what do you expect? Must be a mom thing; then again, I'm surprised you haven't started on Tyler for not having a girlfriend."

"Paul, Tyler's almost seventeen. He'll find one when he's ready. I think he's more into his friends and doing things boys his age do. Just because you 'lost it' when you were his age doesn't make it the norm for _all _ boys."

"Yeah, sometimes I think that boy has more sense than I do," he laughed.

"Well, in any sense, we better be prepared on both sides," Sandy said. "Because you never know what we can expect with all of this."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Well, that was interesting," Sandy said when they went to meet Paul's father and stepmother two weeks later while Tyler was on spring break from school. They were now on the way to meet Paul's mother in New Mexico.

"Uh, yeah, to say the least," Tyler added. "I think they don't like us much."

"It's all new to them, buddy," Paul said. "It will take some getting used to on all of our parts. They're not usually a joking bunch like I am."

"Yeah, I figured that out already, Then again, this wasn't really how I envisioned spring break, but whatever."

"Wanted to go to the beach to eye up all the hot girls, eh, Tyler?" Paul asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Nah, that's Adam and Jesse's thing," Tyler said. "Besides, those kind of girls are mostly airheads. I want a pretty chick that also has a _brain."_

"When are you going to get a girlfriend anyway?" Paul teased again.

"Paul!" Sandy punched him in the arm.

"It's okay, Mom. He's goofing off again. And look at it this way, he doesn't have to do 'the talk' with me because you already did that when I was twelve."

Paul had a confused look on his face. "Uh….'the talk'?"

"Yes," Sandy replied. "You know, _the talk? _Didn't you have that with your parents when you were growing up? Birds and bees, all that happy stuff?"

"Oh, _that! _Okay, I see what you mean now."

"And Mom taught me to cook," Tyler added, grinning. "So I can make something besides reservations, TV dinners and microwave burritos."

"Very funny, dude," Paul said as Sandy began to giggle. "Don't make me let you off on the side of the road so you can walk the rest of the way to New Mexico."

"You wouldn't do that. Mom would whoop your butt."

"Got that right," Sandy agreed. "And you like our company too much anyway."

"Yeah," he laughed, pinching Sandy's thigh. "Especially yours."

"Ouch! Paul!" She giggled again, playfully smacking him.

"Will you cut it out? I was getting hungry, but now you two are making me sick," Tyler said. "Just go get a room for a couple of hours or something."

"There's some great little barbecue joints along the way where we can fill up," Paul offered.

"Now you're talking!" Tyler nodded.

"Come to think of it, we haven't had anything since we left your father's place this morning," Sandy agreed. "That sounds great."

They found a small barbecue place, where they pulled in and went inside, finding a booth in the corner. Sandy scanned the menu for a salad, while the boys drooled over the other items.

"How much longer before we reach your mother's?" she asked after their orders were taken.

"Should be about another hour," Paul answered. "Which reminds me, I better call her."

He then flipped open his phone, dialing a number, chatting in both English and Spanish to whom Sandy presumed was his mother on the other end.

"Right. We should be showing up in about an hour since there isn't much traffic," he concluded. "Yeah, they're with me. It's been interesting traveling with a teenager, especially a hungry one."

Tyler looked up, giving his future stepfather a perplexed look.

"Get used to it," Sandy nodded at Paul when he snapped his phone shut. "Better a teenager than a small child saying 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes."

"Are we there yet?" Tyler joked.

Paul laughed. "One thing about it, it's been a refreshing change traveling with you two."

"How long do you plan to stay?" Sandy wondered. "We're supposed to be at my mother's on Friday."

"Just one night," Paul replied. "I figured we'd fly to Philadelphia from there after I drop the rental at the airport."

"You are going to be exhausted by the time you head to Phoenix for Raw next week," Sandy warned him. "Especially with all this traveling in a few short days."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm used to it; been doing it for years, baby."

"Guess we better get used to it too, Mom," Tyler added before he dove into the barbecued ribs in front of him. "This is the price of being married to a big star."

"Big star, my ass," Paul laughed. "And save some of those for me, will you?"

-------------------

Tyler had been spread in the back seat, snoring, and Sandy dozing on the passenger side in the front seat when they arrived at Paul's mother's home.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties," he called out. "We have arrived."

Sandy yawned. "Already?"

"Already? It's been over an hour," he laughed. "Come on,_ Mamá _is waiting to meet you."

A woman that appeared to be in her late fifties answered the door, grabbing Paul in a hug and greeting him in Spanish, eagerly inviting them in.

_¡"Mamá! Esto está Cubierto de arena y su hijo Tyler. Cubierto de arena, Tyler, esto es mi mamá Ana". _

"I'm sorry," Sandy apologized. "I don't understand Spanish."

"And I only took French in school," Tyler added.

"Oh, it isn't a problem," Ana said warmly. She then looked Sandy over. "My, you are such a pretty little thing." She smiled at Tyler. "And such a tall, handsome boy!"

"Thank you, Miz Sanchez-Garcia," Tyler said, blushing a little.

"Please, call me Ana. I am going to be practically your grandma soon, after all."

"Okay," Tyler nodded.

Ana then looked over at her son. "So when is your wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet, _Mamá_," Paul replied.

"He's stalling," Sandy joked.

"I am not!" Paul whined.

"In all seriousness, though, it's just getting a date in around his schedule. Between you and me, I think this son of yours works way _too _ hard."

"I agree," Ana nodded. "He's lucky he hasn't gotten any bad injuries as a result like some of those boys. I always dread getting a call he's in the hospital or something. You understand how I feel, since you are a _mamá_ yourself."

"Oh, absolutely," Sandy nodded.

Ana smiled over at Tyler. "So where are you in school, young man?"

"I'm halfway through eleventh grade," he replied. "I'm doing okay in school, though math isn't my greatest subject."

"Don't let him being so humble fool you," Sandy said proudly. "He's doing very well. It took a little getting used to from his old school, but it didn't take long for Tyler here to fit in. He's very smart."

"Old school?" Ana wondered.

"Me and Mom are from Philadelphia," Tyler clarified. "We moved to Austin when she got a job there. And met Paul." He gave a sly wink.

"And how did you two meet?" Ana asked.

Before Paul could get a word out, Sandy laughingly told her about them nearly colliding in the lobby of their building.

"And Tyler just happened to make sure we were there at the same time," Paul said, raising an eyebrow at his soon to be stepson.

"Haven't heard either of you complain yet," Tyler shot back, grinning widely.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of my boys is finally getting married. I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to enjoy at least _one _grandchild while I can."

"_Mamá!" _Paul cried_. "Cubierto de arena y yo tengo ni discutí los niños todavía"._

"Well, perhaps you're right. You haven't even had your wedding yet."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"So what kind of wedding will you have?"

"Nothing fancy," Sandy spoke up. "Maybe mostly family and close friends. Fifty, sixty people at most."

"Nice, very nice. You talk to your parents?"

"We're heading to Philadelphia from here Thursday night and maybe take off Saturday night. I have to be in Phoenix by Sunday for Raw," Paul explained.

Ana nodded. She liked the woman and boy her son had brought to meet her. She was sure that they would be perfect for each other. Ana hoped Sandy's family would think the same.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Marie Lacroix stood in the airport terminal with her two sons, daughter in law, and young grandson, waiting anxiously for Sandy to arrive with Tyler and the man she had planned to marry.

"They should be landing at any time," Andy said. "Then there's getting through security."

"I don't like this whole flying thing," Marie said nervously. "All those terrible things we hear about it."

"Mom, surely you didn't expect them to drive all the way from New Mexico, did you?" Dave asked.

"No, but it always makes me nervous when Sandy's flying anywhere."

"I think you're just nervous about meeting this man, Marie," Edie, Dave's wife, said reassuringly while she shifted their son, Davey, in her arms. "It's going to be fine, you'll see."

Andy spied Paul first, looking down at the photo in his hand to make sure it was the right man, before seeing Sandy and Tyler behind Paul.

"There they are!" Andy said.

"Aunt Sandy!" Davey cried. "Tyler!"

Marie was speechless when she saw Paul. "Oh my…..he looks so much like Michael."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Edie agreed. "It's almost scary."

"He seems a decent enough guy from when I talked to him on the phone last night," Dave nodded. "Let's hope that's the case or Andy and I will have to clobber him."

"You will do no such thing, David Lacroix, Sr.," Edie scolded him.

"Hey, had anyone heard from the Dillards?" Andy asked.

"I talked to Peter," Marie nodded. "He and Suzy will meet us at the house. They're very excited to see Tyler."

"I bet. No one's seen him since they left Philly," Dave nodded.

"Mother!" Sandy cried, rushing toward them.

"Sandra, Tyler!" Marie smiled, hugging each. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We're glad to see you too, Granny," Tyler replied. "You look nice."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Your Nana and Pop Dillard will be meeting us back at the house."

"Cool." He turned to Paul. "Paul, this is my Granny Lacroix. This is Paul, Granny. He's marrying Mom."

Paul gave the older woman his best smile. "How do you do, Mrs. Lacroix?"

"Oh please, do call me Marie. Mrs. Lacroix makes me feel so ancient!"

Sandy eyed up her brothers and Edie. "I see Mother brought the calvary," she kidded.

"Who, us?" We volunteered to come along," Andy said.

"Nice try, Andrew," Sandy shook her head. "Paul, this is my twin brother Andy, and our older brother, Dave. The sane woman holding the child is Dave's wife Edie and their son, Davey. Guys, this is my fiancé, Paul."

Paul gave each man a bone crushing handshake, exchanging pleasantries.

"Holy shit!" Dave cried, rubbing his hand. "That's one hell of a shake you got there, man."

"You aren't kidding," Andy agreed.

"Don't let his size fool you, Uncle Dave," Tyler said. "He can kick some serious ass."

"Guess he isn't a former champ for nothing," Andy said, laughing.

"So _you're _ the one who read up on me," Paul said, obviously flattered.

"Well, I had to find out about the guy my evil twin was marrying."

"In other words, you're a nosy shit," Edie said.

"That too."

"I didn't even know Sandy had a twin," Paul said as they all headed for their cars.

"We don't make it common knowledge," Sandy giggled.

"Now you all don't have to worry about a hotel," Marie said. "I have Sandy's old room made up, and I had turned Tom's home office into a guest room for Paul and Tyler."

"This will be fun!" Tyler approved. "You still got the pond, Granny?"

"Of course. I thought of having it drained and closed over after your grandfather died, but I just couldn't do that since you like your ice hockey so much, and it's always so lovely to see the ducks come back in the spring. Are you playing hockey at school, Tyler?"

"We don't have hockey team at my new school, Granny."

"That's too bad. Grandpa and I always loved coming to your games when you were here in Philadelphia."

"I know. And I remember Dad taking me to the Phillies games when I was little."

"Guess we're going to have to have a game or two while you're here, kid," Andy grinned. "Since it's been awhile since you played, I may have an advantage."

"I'd like that," Tyler nodded. "And I've been practicing with potato hockey at home."

"Better watch, Andy," Sandy told him. "The last time you challenged Tyler, you got your ass handed to you."

Paul laughed. "Hey, he's beaten _my_ ass in potato hockey."

"And I was stuck cleaning up the mess," Sandy replied.

"Hey, speaking of that kind of stuff, do you know Paul still holds the record for the wrestling team's fastest pin? 7.4 seconds. No lie," Tyler said proudly.

"I don't doubt it," Andy nodded. "I've seen some of his pro matches on YouTube. And I turned on Raw last week for the hell of it. Good match, man."

"Thanks," Paul smiled, knowing he had won at least one of his future brothers in law over. "Maybe I can get you guys into a show the next time we're in Philly."

"You boys and your sports," Marie said, shaking her head.

"Sorry for boring you, Granny," Tyler apologized. "So are you still playing bridge and dancing?"

"My knees aren't allowing me to dance much these days, Tyler," Marie answered. "All part of getting old. But I'm still doing bridge."

"Granny was a Rockette a long time ago," Tyler bragged to Paul. "Grandpa showed me the pictures and said Granny had the best legs out of the whole row."

"Oh, Tyler!" Marie chuckled, blushing. "That was over forty years ago!"

"And she has a new boyfriend," Andy grinned.

"Oh? I didn't hear about this," Sandy said.

"Andrew!" Marie cried. "Now you know Norman is just a companion to go to bridge and Atlantic City. There's no hanky panky."

"What's wrong with that, Granny? Grandpa would want you to go out. Just like I told Mom when she started going out with Paul. Dad would want her to date."

"So what's this Norman like?" Sandy asked.

"His wife died last year. We met at the senior center and started talking. He was just a lonely man that liked bridge and poker. So we started going to the games together," Marie replied.

"And went to Atlantic City together last week," Andy grinned. "Norman's a great guy, San. I don't think I remember Mom being so giddy since they've been going out."

"The important thing is that your mom's happy," Paul nodded. "Just like Sandy's made me happy."

"You going to marry him, Granny, like Mom's marrying Paul?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, Tyler! Don't be silly. Things are fine with me and Norman just the way they are. He goes his way and me my own way. I think that is why we get along so well."

"And honestly, I think one wedding is enough to deal with right now," Andy chuckled.

"When are you two getting married, by the way?" Marie asked Sandy.

"We haven't set a date yet. There's Paul's schedule to consider. He'd have to arrange time off around that."

"And it isn't going to be a huge gala," Paul added. "We've agreed on family and close friends. Fifty or sixty people at the most."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Marie agreed. "Have you thought about a dress?"

"Not really. I'll probably be looking at some second-marriage ones this week. I'm not thinking of anything frou frou or cheesy."

"Well, if you're up this way again, Jeanette is still around. She did a wonderful job altering your gown when you married Michael."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Aren't you glad we guys don't have to go through that stuff?" Tyler asked Andy and Paul.

"You got that right. But I'm happy being a bachelor anyway," Andy nodded.

"And I got my suit from the Hall of Fame ceremony last year," Paul added. "No use wasting money on something else when I have a perfectly good one I only wore once."

"Cheap ass," Sandy teased.

"Thanks, baby, I love you too."

"I still got my suit from Grandpa's funeral," Tyler spoke up. "I wore it then and for picture day at school. It should be okay."

"Forget it, young man," Sandy said. "The slacks on that thing look like flood pants with you getting so tall. I'm taking you next weekend to get fitted for something else."

"Do we _have _to?" Tyler asked with a whine. Going shopping with Mom would be so dorky, he thought.

"Yes. You are not wearing high water pants to my wedding."

"Just go with Mom on this one, Ty," Paul said. "Trust me, it's easier to go along with what women want. Hell, if nothing else, you'll get some pants that are long enough for you."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After a rousing day with both her family and former in laws, Sandy found herself exhausted. She was sure it was the last few days spent running around, first meeting Paul's family and then flying back to Philly to see hers. Much as she loved her mother, brothers and little nephew, a little went a long way.

And then Paul would be leaving for Phoenix while she and Tyler would be returning to Austin. Sandy already lost almost a week's pay, and though she hated the thought of doing so, but it looked as if she would have to dip into the trust money to cover the bills that would be due the coming week. Still, it was a small price to pay; it wasn't very often she got to see family anymore.

On the other hand, she also found it almost amusing that her mother would put her in one room and Tyler and Paul in another. Surely Mother must have known they've already slept together a few times, but Sandy figured her mother still had old values and wanted to set an example for Tyler.

One thing about Mother, Sandy smiled to herself. She and Suzy were always a wonderful grandmothers.

She had been shocked when Peter Dillard had recognized Paul right off and grabbed him in a bear hug. Her former father in law was a wrestling fan, but Sandy always thought Peter liked the "old school" stuff, not what was currently on TV.

But she was pleasantly surprised when she'd learned Peter not only liked the "old school" wrestling, but also the current high flyers, and it was no real shock when he had approved of Sandy's choice for a second husband.

"Tyler couldn't be getting a better male influence in the household since Mike died," he had added.

Suzy too had approved of Paul once she found out he didn't drink, didn't smoke or wasn't into drugs. She always wanted Tyler to have a good role model since the loss of Mike, and it looked as if her prayers had been answered. And he was so good to Sandy. Suzy was confident as to if Mike knew about this man, he too would have given his blessing.

So much for worrying about what her former in laws would think, Sandy thought.

------------------------

Once Marie had retired to her room for the night to read and Tyler had been stretched out in one of the beds in the guest room (that was once his grandfather's office) engrossed in a movie on TV, Paul had sneaked down to see Sandy, slowly slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hi, baby," he whispered in her ear and then nuzzled her neck.

"Paul, behave! Mother's still awake," Sandy said in a low voice.

"What, I can't tell my favorite girl good night?" He began kissing her neck.

"Not the way you obviously have in mind. Besides, I'm wiped out from all this traveling."

"Yeah, I think your son is going to sack out at any minute too. He's watching a movie now, though."

"Shouldn't you be in bed anyway? You're leaving for Phoenix tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's going to be tough, especially without a nice warm body by me. You've spoiled me this past week."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it again once you're back on the road," she smiled. "even if I will miss you for awhile."

"I know. We need to get that wedding date set, and soon."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I just don't know why he is in such a hurry to get married, Winona," Sandy said to her next door neighbor and friend. "It's not like there's an expiration date on engagements. Mike and I waited for almost a year before we got married, and another year after that before we had Tyler. Have things changed since then?"

"Maybe it's because he's crazy in love with you and thinks you'll find another guy while he's on the road. Only explanation I can think of, honey."

Sandy shook her head. "Paul's really the only man I've seen since I've moved down here. I was rarely dating when Tyler and I lived in Philadelphia. Then again, I was too busy working two jobs to even _think_ about men."

"Yeah, kind of the same here, except I keep getting losers instead of Mr. Right. And if I actually do one of these days, they have to accept Janice too."

"I know what you mean. At least I don't have to worry about Paul in that department. He and Tyler are already close."

"You got yourself a catch, girl," Winona said with a wink. "Hey, how did the family visits go?"

"His father and stepmother are hard to figure out," Sandy replied. "But his mother was just the sweetest little thing. I can see where Paul gets being so charming. I felt comfortable with Ana almost right away, and she took such an interest in Tyler."

"What about your family? How did they take to Paul?" Winona asked.

"Dave eyed him up like he was some kind of serial killer at first," Sandy sighed. "Of course, Dave and Mike were close friends, and as far as he's concerned, _no one _will come up to the standard of Mike. On the other hand, Andy and Paul hit it off big time, and somehow, Paul also managed to charm both my mother and sister in law. Little Davey is even crazy about him. And here is the best part; Mike's parents even think Paul will make a good husband for me, and 'a great role model' for Tyler. How about that?"

"That's unusual. Former in laws aren't usually ones to praise the replacement of their loved one."

"It also helped that Peter is a big wrestling fan," Sandy laughed. "I thought he was going to crush poor Paul to death when he hugged him. And Suzy thinks he should be doing movies."

"Can't argue with that point," Winona nodded. "He's gone to some auditions, but I still say whoever doesn't pick him must be on crack."

"Maybe we're just a bit biased," Sandy chuckled.

"Perhaps. So has Mr. Let's Get This Wedding Going ASAP even _suggested _a date to make it official?"

"No, not really. But he's mentioned getting us a house."

"Wow. Man _is _ serious."

"Yeah, considering I haven't even picked out a dress yet, and he's discussing a house. Go figure!"

Winona raised an eyebrow. "Call me crazy, but I have to wonder if that soon after your wedding, he'd like to try to expand the family a bit."

"Surely you don't mean…." Sandy began.

"Yeah. You said his mama was taking an interest in Tyler. Maybe she's getting grandma fever and passed it on to sonny boy."

"Truth be told, Win, we hadn't even discussed children."

"No? Well, maybe I'm thinking too far ahead then."

"It would be pretty tricky to start a family with him on the road so much," Sandy pondered.

"Honey, it only takes _one _time. You should know that with Tyler being here."

"Oh, stop it," Sandy giggled, giving Winona a playful tap on the arm.

"So you need help with a dress? Why don't you come down to the store? I can get you a good discount."

"I was thinking a second-marriage dress. They have those?"

"The bridal department has a variety that you wouldn't believe. Just the other day they were helping this sixty year old lady choose a dress to get married."

"Sixty? Wow. I didn't think seniors got married these days."

"Evidently, some do," Winona said.

"Well, while we are on this, I need suggestions for a good black suit for Tyler. He came up with this crackpot idea to use the one he wore for his grandfather's funeral, but since then, he must have had a growth spurt, because the pants look as if they could survive a flood."

"Bring him down," Winona nodded. "I can get someone to hook him up with that too."

"Great. Now I have two more problems out of the way. I can come down tomorrow after dinner and bring Tyler. I'd like to get him done first."

"In that case, you better plan a date before the pants of the new suit become flood length too."

---------------------

Spanky had been having an animated conversation with some of the younger guys when Paul spotted him.

"Hey, Spanky!" he called. "Yo, blond dipshit in the blue pants!"

Spanky headed over, giving him a grin. "We got to stop meeting like this, dude. People will talk."

"As if they don't already," Paul joked. "You think I give a shit?"

"Anyway, what's happening with the big wedding plans?"

"Not too damn much. We survived meeting the families, though."

"Well, that's always a good sign. I'm also guessing Sandy's kid is cool with this too?"

"Cool with it? Dude, we're already close. I don't think Sandy could ask for a better kid. But on to another thing, I want to ask you something."

"All ears, man."

"Well, you and I have known each other for a long time and I consider you my best friend, almost like a brother. Anyway, with that in mind, I'd like to have you as my best man."

"Consider it done, man. Does this mean I get to arrange the bachelor party?" Spanky asked, laughing. "And is the maid of honor hot?"

"_Dude! _You're engaged yourself, and as far as I know, Sandy hasn't chosen her maid of honor yet. And don't go nuts with the bachelor party. I know how you and the rest of these jackasses think, and I want to be a good example for my soon to be stepson and I don't need a 'Superstars Gone Wild' type of thing leaking out on the Internet. No crazy shit, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm not responsible if the other dudes get out of control."

"Just keep the guest list at a minimum," Paul advised. "It's not like Sandy and I are going to have a giant wedding anyway, so no use throwing a huge party."

"The usual guys then?" Spanky wondered.

"That should work just fine. And make it a _cash bar _if you're going to be drinking. These guys see 'open bar,' they'll go ape shit and God knows what will happen from there."

"They're not going to like it," Spanky said, "but I can see where you're coming from."

"Thanks, dude. Now let's get ready to go kick some ass."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You miss him, don't you?" Mary Ellen, Sandy's supervisor, had asked over lunch when she had come back to work a few days later.

Sandy had snapped out of her deep thought. "Hmmmm?"

"Your fiancé. You miss him."

"Yeah," Sandy looked down at her ring, a simple yet elegant design. "I do. But I knew what he did for a living, so I may as well adjust to it. It will be basically the same as it is now after the wedding."

"Have you set a date?"

Sandy shook her head. "Not yet, but for some strange reason, Paul seems to be in a tearing hurry to get married."

"Maybe he thinks he better snap you up as soon as possible before another prospect comes along and sweeps you away."

"You know, you're the second person to say that, Mary Ellen. I have no idea who would come along to 'sweep me away;' I'm almost thirty seven, a single mother with a teenage son. With all the single, childless, _younger _women out there, I'm hardly ideal material. To be honest, I'm surprised I caught _Paul's _interest, given his past women."

"The man has to see something in you if he wants to get married, in a hurry or otherwise. Most men nowadays head for the hills when the term 'commitment' is even mentioned."

"Good point," Sandy nodded. "And perhaps I should count myself as lucky being I'd gotten two men in a row that didn't seem afraid of the word--at least I can say that for Paul at the present time."

"Have you even decided where you're having this wedding?"

"It's still up in the air. He's got his dad and step mom here, his mother in New Mexico, and of course, my family is back in Philadelphia. People are just scattered everywhere. It's just trying to find a neutral place to satisfy all of them, which isn't an easy task, by the way."

"Trying to meet everyone halfway, huh?"

"Yeah. At least I got the dress and Tyler's suit situations settled last night. It's just getting them altered and that should take no time."

"Well, I wouldn't stress over anything else too much. Things will be falling into place before you know it."

----------------------------

Sandy had returned to her office after lunch, finding a bouquet of tulips on her desk. She loved tulips, and was happy to see the arrangement, already having an indication of whom they were from.

Smiling, she had guessed right when she had opened the card and found a message:

I_ miss sharing the sunrise...miss my arms around you! Miss giving you kisses and making each other laugh...your smile is what my heart truly misses. Hope to come home soon--Paul._

_PS: It's colder than a witch's ass over here….and I don't have you to keep me warm :(  
_

Poor guy, Sandy thought. Even with all of his buddies and travel companions, he got lonely too. And he was overseas at the moment, so far away.

She always seemed to manage before, but since the time he had had off and then going to meet the families, Sandy found herself missing him as much as he did her..

The phone rang on Sandy's desk, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sandy Dillman," she answered the way she always did.

"Oh, Sandy, glad I got you. It's Jane down at the ER. I wanted to let you know as quickly as possible that we have your son down here."

"What happened?" she asked, suddenly anxious.

"Evidently, he'd fallen at school in his Phys Ed class. They just x-rayed his ankle."

"Oh my. I'll be right down."

Sandy hung up and ran a hand through her hair before taking the elevator down to the ER. When Jane told her where Tyler was, she ran in that direction.

"Tyler, what happened?!"

"Basketball game in gym, Mom, " he answered. "I was doing a move Paul taught me and was about to make a shoot when I slipped and went down. I think I messed up my ankle."

"Dear God. You boys, your sports and fancy moves."

"Hey, he _is_ going to be my step dad. I got to find ways to keep up with the old guy."

"Tyler! I don't think many people would consider someone almost twenty eight _old."_

"Compared to almost seventeen, it is." He gave a goofy grin.

The doctor came in, interrupting any further exchange between them. "Hello, Ms. Dillman," he greeted Sandy.

"Hi, Dr. Dera. What's the story?"

"Good news or bad news first?" he asked.

"You can make that decision," Sandy replied.

"Well, the good news is that nothing's broken, but it looks like Tyler here may have a tear in one of his ligaments. Nothing serious, but it will hurt for awhile."

"Ouch," Sandy made a face. "A clean break would have hurt less."

"I'll have the nurse give Tyler here some pain medicine and I'll write a prescription for some as well."

The doctor turned his attention to Tyler. "Meanwhile, young man, we will get your ankle wrapped up and give you some crutches."

"Oh man," Tyler groaned, "this is going to suck."

"This is what you get for trying to be 'Mr. Hustle' part two," Sandy shook her head. "And I have a feeling I'm going to be having a discussion with your stepfather to be about this."

"Aw, Mom, don't be hard on Paul just because I did something stupid," Tyler protested. "He's clear overseas right now anyway; it isn't like he was right here telling me to do it."

"You're lucky it didn't end up worse than it was."

"Yeah. Maybe I should pay attention to those 'Don't Try This at Home' commercials, especially when Paul teaches me something," Travis said, chuckling.

"Maybe you should. Now I will be right outside waiting to take you home while they get you ready."

"Sure," Tyler replied. "Thanks, Mom."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Paul came home about a week later, he had spied Tyler, who had his leg propped up on a cushion while watching TV.

"What happened to Tyler?" he asked Sandy.

She shot him a look. "Someone teaching him how to be 'Mr. Hustle' in basketball, one teenage boy putting what he was taught into practice during gym class, and falling as a result. Paul, why do you insist on teaching things to Tyler while you two are goofing off outside? You know how impressionable teenage boys can be."

"Hey, I have to form a bond with the kid somehow."

"Sure, and have my son practically kill himself in the process. Paul, unlike you, Tyler doesn't have years of training and practice. Really, use the organ between your ears once in awhile."

"Aw, come on, San, huh? Do you have to be ragging on me _now?"_

"Got to do it sometime and it's much harder to 'rag on you' when you're thousands of miles away."

"Yeah, and now I'm barely home a few hours and you're on my case. Come on; it was a long, hard ass tour and I'm tired as hell."

Paul then pulled off his shoes, wincing as he took off one of them, which Sandy did not fail to notice.

"Are you all right?"

"It's still hurting a bit, but nothing I can't handle."

"Paul, if you aren't 100 percent, you shouldn't of been running around the ring like a banshee, because that can make things worse for your ankle and foot."

"Are you going to nag me the whole time I'm here?" he whined.

"I am nagging because I'm worried about you. I know you love your career and are a hard worker, but you could do some permanent damage from going back sooner than you should."

"I only did a few nights the whole time I was gone. Honest."

Sandy shook her head and sighed. "Just what I need, to come home to _two _crippled men."

"You think I _like _ this?"

"Of course not, silly boy," Sandy said, kissing the top of his head. "Mmmm, nice."

"What's nice?" Paul wondered.

"You growing your hair long again; you got the right kind for that look. Kind of reminds me a little of Tarzan without the loin cloth. And your hair's so soft and smells nice. I could bury my face in it all night long."

Paul raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous smile. "Hmmmm, all night, huh?"

"No, seriously," Sandy said, playing with it. "It's nice. Frankly, I think it's nicer than mine sometimes. And get your mind out of the gutter. You need your rest anyway."

"It wouldn't hurt if you got some too," he said. "You aren't working yourself to death, are you, baby? Don't get pissed, but you look a bit tired yourself."

"It's no big deal; I've been like this the last week or two, and I had a little stomach bug last week before Tyler got hurt at school."

"And you still went to work?" Now it was his turn to be worried.

"Ha! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! Look at your leg and foot. You worked with _that."_

"I've also worked with a hell of a lot worse. Seriously, baby, you should go lay down for awhile. You can't look after Tyler if you're too tired to see straight."

Sandy stifled a yawn. Maybe a nap would be good while Paul was around; he and Tyler usually hung out together at times anyway.

"Sure. Maybe I'll get in about an hour or two. Meanwhile, get that leg up and make sure Tyler keeps his up too. There gel packs in the freezer if you need them and leftovers in the fridge if your or Tyler get hungry."

"Right," he nodded. "Now go lay down for awhile."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"What's up with your mother lately?" Paul asked after Sandy had gone to lie down in her bedroom. "One minute, she's jumping down my throat, and the next, she's trying to seduce me."

"Dunno," Tyler shrugged. "Maybe it is her being tired and not feeling good. She'd been barfing a lot while you were gone too."

"Well, she did mention a stomach bug she had about a week ago before you fucked up your ankle."

"Yeah, and she had gone to work like that too. Geez, you'd think somebody that worked at a hospital wouldn't want to spread their own germs there."

"Some people like to work through their pains, I guess," Paul replied, thinking about his own situation.

"Dude, what's with your foot? It looks all puffy and stuff," Tyler wondered.

"Guess I'd been on it too much sooner than I should have been."

"You better get a cold pack and prop it up like I have to. Otherwise, it's going to be really nasty."

"Tyler, are you going to start riding my ass too? I just got a bunch of shit from your mother about this."

"Yeah, women fuss about stuff."

"You aren't kidding there," Paul agreed.

"You're still marrying her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, dude. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was thinking after she'd nagged you and stuff, you'd be changing your mind," Tyler grinned.

"Ty, if that was the only reason people didn't get married, there would be a lot more single people in the world, trust me."

"Man, I'm glad. Mom is really into you though she says she wonders about you being so goofy at times."

"Hey, my being a goofball is part of the package."

"I think we figured that out already," Tyler laughed.

"Speaking of packages, I think I may have found a house. Of course, I didn't really have time to go look at it until earlier today, which is one reason I got back late and wanted to drop by."

"Yeah? Mom know about this yet?"

"Obviously not. I'd like to have her rested up first."

"Okay. So where is it?"

"About a couple of miles from here. And if you're worried about changing schools again, don't. We would still be in the same district."

"Thank God for that. Starting down here when Mom and I came from Philadelphia was bad enough. Is the house nice?"

"Very. Three bedrooms, a kitchen your mother could play baseball in, and a whole yard for barbecuing and all your buddies to kill each other. Maybe we can put in a pool there too."

"Cool, but what's the deal with _three_ bedrooms? It's just going to be me, you and Mom and I'd have to be a total dork not to know you and Mom will be sharing a room."

"One, it's a good price, and two, an extra room is always good when your grandmother visits or something."

"Oh yeah! Then she wouldn't have to go to a hotel. I could deal with that."

Paul nodded. "I was thinking of taking Mom down tomorrow to look at it and put in my final offer since she has a couple of days off." He gestured at his leg. "And it looks like I may be laid up myself for a week or two, so I may as well make myself useful."

"Wow, a house," Tyler grinned. "This is going to be great. I hope Mom likes the idea as much as we do."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Paul had gone back to his apartment later that evening to rest up himself after Sandy had ordered dinner for the three of them. After she had cleaned up, she joined Tyler in the living room, where he had been finishing up his homework.

"Feeling a little better since your nap, Mom?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, I am, at least for now, but I didn't want to go too long or I won't sleep tonight," she replied.

"You should really take it easy once in awhile," Tyler said. "You work too hard with your job and the wedding stuff. Of course, I haven't been much help," he added, gesturing at his leg, "but that's what I get for being an asshole. Not exactly a barrel of laughs having Janice help me on and off the bus every day."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that tomorrow; I have a doctor's appointment, so I can drop you off at school on the way there."

"Doctor appointment?" Tyler asked with a touch of concern. "Something wrong?"

"Just a routine check up, honey; it's no big deal. I have one every year."

"Oh….okay. I was just wondering, especially since you were barfing last week."

"That was just a bug, Tyler. I've been fine since."

"Speaking of doctor appointments, you see Paul's foot? That thing is _nasty_. I can't believe he actually worked like that."

"Me neither, but _I'm _a nag if I keep on him about it. Still, he needs to get his act together and focus on getting healed properly. I know there are fans that love him and are demanding to see him again, but what Paul doesn't realize that those same faithful fans can still easily lose him permanently if he doesn't take care of himself."

"I can't argue with that," Tyler agreed

"I also think that he doesn't realize that outside of his family and longtime friends that there are other people that truly care about him, which is one reason I want to marry him. I never thought about remarrying after your dad died until now. Now if I can get him think with that organ between his ears, I may accomplish something. He just needs to do the right thing for his health and stop bowing down to the pressures his job throws at him. I'd like to think he has more sense than that….at least I hope so."

"Me too, Mom. But remember, you got to take care of _you_ too. You worry about other people too much."

"Oh, don't you start, young man!" Sandy scolded him teasingly. "And remember, you have the orthopedist on Friday after school."

"Yeah, got it in my planner with my schoolwork and stuff. Hey, you think he might see Paul too?"

"I'm sure Paul has his own people, honey, but thanks for the thought."

"I hope I'm healed up by the time you guys get married," Tyler said. "Did you even set a date yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm nudging your stepfather to be as much as I can. Your grandmother's been asking too."

"So what's the problem? He's not dragging his ass on that, is he?"

"I don't think so. I think Paul's looking to see when the best time to take off would be."

"Well, duh, there's no time like the present."

"Tyler! Do you have any idea how much rushing we'd have to do if we wanted to do it now?"

"Still, he's going to be off for awhile anyway. And you guys said it wasn't going to be anything big and fancy. What's the problem?"

"You've been discussing this with him, haven't you?" Sandy asked, giving her son a suspicious look.

"A little. But it's worth thinking about."

"Right. In the meantime, I need both of you to be 100 percent and for me to get my blood test and checkup so I can be ship shape myself."

"Don't worry," Tyler grinned. "Unlike we gimps, you'll pass with flying colors."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sandy had been busy all the following week; choosing a reception hall for the wedding, getting her dress and Tyler's suit altered, going to her doctor visit and taking Tyler to his appointments, helping out at work to prepare for the annual audit, checking in with Dave and Edie (Dave had had gallbladder surgery, but Sandy couldn't make it home), housework and keeping after Tyler and his schoolwork, and of course, checking in on Paul.

Now she sat at her desk trying to focus and feeling grateful most of the important stuff she needed to do had been finished by the deadline, wondering how in the world she had kept her sanity the entire time, and she could focus on other things.

Sandy had gotten a call that her dress and Tyler's suit were ready and for her to come in and try the dress on to make sure everything was right. She had also planned to stop and have her monthly hair trim on the way home, since Tyler was going to hang out at Adam's for awhile and wouldn't be home for dinner.

Good opportunity for quality time with Paul, she thought, smiling to herself, especially since I managed to talk him into _not_ cutting his hair again.

The phone on Sandy's desk rang, cutting into her thoughts. "Sandy Dillard," she answered cheerfully.

"Well hi, Sandy," her doctor replied. "It's Dr. Seville."

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" she asked, wondering why he would be calling.

"Is there any chance you could stop in the office after work? I have some lab results I'd like to go over with you."

Oh God, this can't be good, Sandy thought. So much for the hair trim, unless this won't take long.

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes," she finally replied.

"Good. And don't worry, it's nothing serious and won't take very long."

Sandy thanked him, then hung up. She wondered if there had been something wrong with the blood test she'd had done for her marriage license. Or maybe someone goofed up in the lab and she would have to take the test again. Oh well, it could be worse, whatever it is.

------------------------

"How's it hanging, Gimpy?" Spanky asked during a phone call with Paul.

"Bored as shit," Paul complained. "This TV only stuff for awhile and limited performing is for the damn birds. Of course, on the good side, I can see Sandy more often and catch up on shit I ordinarily wouldn't have time to get around to getting done."

"Like laundry?" Spanky laughed.

"Yeah. Sandy bitched at me yesterday about the place being a pigsty and wondered when the hell was the last time I did laundry. Shit, it isn't like I have a maid."

"Hey, after your wedding, you won't have to worry about that stuff. Speaking of which, have you decided on a date yet?"

"No, but I need to get my ass in gear and figure one out before Sandy really starts to think I'm stalling."

"Yeah, you guys are taking long enough."

"Look who's talking. I don't see _you_ rushing to set a date either, dipshit."

"Okay, you got me again."

A tone came over, indicating that Paul had another call coming in.

"Hang on a second, Spank; someone just beeped in," he said with a small groan before taking the second call. "Yeah, Paul here."

"And yeah to you too," Sandy said.

"I was just talking to Spank about you, baby. So what's up?"

"Well….are you going to be home tonight or busy by any chance?"

"Not planning anything so far. Why?"

"Good, I need to talk to you. It's important."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sandy drove home after having her hair trimmed with plenty on her mind, wondering how Paul was going to react when she told him what she needed to discuss.

She remembered the shock she had felt in Dr. Seville's office earlier, not expecting the news he had given her. He had told Sandy that everything was fine, that she was in great health….except for one thing:

_You are at least four to six weeks pregnant, Sandy._

Oh God.

Paul and I haven't even discussed kids, she thought. What the hell is he going to think when I tell him about_ this?_

On the other hand, Sandy was glad that Tyler would be over at Adams for awhile; she wasn't sure how she'd handle this current situation around him otherwise. And how would _he _ handle having a sibling this late in his life?

-----------------------

Paul sat in his apartment staring at the TV but absorbing very little of it. Sandy wanting to talk to him was in the forefront of his mind, and she had sounded serious.

I should not have stalled trying to think of a date, he thought. She's probably pissed and decided to call off the engagement. That _has_to be it. What else could it be?

Great, Paul, now you really fucked things up. No wonder she's been a nag lately. Could that have been the beginning of the end?

Paul sighed, wondering how he could have been so stupid to let something so good get away from him; he not only had looked forward to being as much as much as a father figure as possible to Tyler, but also perhaps maybe he and Sandy having a child of their own.

Then again, she'd never brought up the subject of having kids. Maybe she didn't want any more after having Tyler?

_Shit._

He had to have messed up big time.

A knock then came at the door. Paul figured that had to be Sandy and collected his thoughts. Whatever happened…well, happened. Whatever it was, he knew she was here for a good reason.

------------------------

"Well hi," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible when Sandy arrived.

"I'm glad you're here," she answered. "I really need to discuss something with you."

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging my ass about helping to set a date--" Paul began.

Sandy shook her head, stopping him. "That isn't what I came to discuss, Paul, but there's a good chance one may need to be set sooner than I thought."

He was confused. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I think you better sit down for this one before you mess up your other ankle from falling over in shock."

"Oh shit, this is serious," he replied, plopping on the couch. "What the hell did I do wrong?"

Sandy softened a little, sitting beside him. "What makes you think you did anything wrong?"

"I don't know; seems my ass is always in trouble lately."

"Oh stop," she replied, managing a chuckle. "Besides, this isn't about you…or maybe it is."

"Will you knock it off and spit it out already? I've been dying here since you called earlier."

"All right, but first I just need to know that you won't throw a holy fit no matter how you react to this."

"Of course I will," he said, nodding. "For whatever it is you don't want me to blow my stack about."

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yeah," Sandy nodded with a sigh.

A huge, goofy grin broke out across Paul's face; he then scooped her into his arms and kissed her.

"And that's what you wanted to talk about that had me practically shitting razor blades all afternoon? Oh damn, San, and here I thought you were calling off our engagement since I was pissing around with a date."

"You mean..." she began.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you want my child?"

"We just never talked about kids, Paul," she replied, "but nevertheless, I wanted to let you know right away, even though I have no idea how I'm going to break it to Tyler that he's going to be a big brother."

"I'm sure it's going to throw him at first," he said. "But I have a feeling that he's going to like the idea after awhile. I can't tell you from experience, but I would think being an only child would suck. And now he's getting a sibling that might beat him up."

"Paul, there's going to be seventeen years between him and the baby. By the time this one gets old enough, it's very likely Tyler will be married and expecting his own child."

"Yeah, true. But you're sure that…."

Sandy nodded. "That's one reason I had to see the doctor after work."

He put a hand on her stomach. "Wow. How far along?"

"Four to six weeks," she responded.

"Hmmmm….must have been the day we went to the springs."

Sandy had to laugh. "Come to think of it, the timing's right."

"Good thing we got that three bedroom house after all. And you know I'm really going to need a fire lit under my ass to set a wedding date now."

"Well, you're going to be off again for awhile, I'm here right now, and I say there is no better time than the present."

"Good idea," he grinned again. "We better get rolling before you start to show with Paul Jr."

Sandy laughed again, suddenly feeling better than she had the entire day. Maybe a second child wasn't going to be such a crisis after all.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"I was thinking about a good date for the wedding," Sandy said as she smiled at Paul, who was still gently rubbing her belly.

"Oh yeah? And what day would that be?"

"I think the logical choice would be your birthday."

"But there's a show scheduled in Vienna, Austria that day and I could be active again by then."

He then thought a moment. "Wait a minute…….."

"What?" Sandy asked.

"You and Tyler have current passports, don't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. We renewed them when we went with my mother to France last summer. Why?"

Paul quirked an eyebrow. "How about a wedding in Vienna since you want to do it on my birthday?"

"Would that work? You know we're going to have to bring the families over if you're on the schedule that night, not to mention that would be a long day for you. And would a Austrian marriage be legal in the US?"

"I'll deal with the long day," he replied. "And marriages legally performed in Austria are generally recognized in the States. There's some documentation we'll need to have it done there, but that shouldn't be a problem, either."

"Wonder what the weather will be like?" Sandy wondered. "I hope we aren't going to be freezing to death over there."

"Well, Vienna is usually influenced by the weather of southern Russia and Eastern Europe, which means it's considerably milder than the one in the mountains or Upper Austria. And it being April, it might be pretty pleasant by then."

"Lucky me to have a well-traveled guy to ask these kinds of things," Sandy chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get too far ahead of ourselves. I don't even know if I'll be on the schedule then. You may end up with boring old me in a regular American ceremony at home."

"You, boring? I think not."

"Either way, we have to get moving on this thing before you start showing."

"That reminds me. Did you tell your parents about the baby?" Sandy wondered.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what Dad's thinking, but I can say for sure that _Mamá_ is thrilled out of her mind. She's finally getting a grandchild."

"Why do I get the feeling that between your mother and mine, this is going to be a spoiled baby? Then again, I should add Daddy here to that mix." She patted his thigh.

Paul gave her an innocent look. "Not _me_."

"Yeah, right!" Sandy said with a chuckle. "And I'll be the 'mean mommy' in the interim."

"Speaking of which…."

She knew what Paul was about to say. "Tyler knows too, and really, he didn't say much about it one way or the other."

"Wow, I was expecting him to throw a fit or something."

"Me too, but he seemed to take it well."

"Let's hope the trend continues," Paul nodded. "But for now, we better get in gear with this wedding thing, whether we end up in the States or in Austria."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When Paul, Sandy and Tyler had gone out a few weeks later, Tyler had rolled his eyes while the others had laughed and talked about how funny it was that both Paul and Sandy kept clowning around and smelling each other.

Sandy wasn't sure what Paul had put on for that evening, but damn he smelled _hot! _She giggled at the thought that he was sniffing and nuzzling her neck, reveling in the custom fragrance he had had made for her as a Christmas present.

"Okay, Mom?" Now I understand that you guys are close and all, but you are totally weirding me out here."

"Wait until you are getting married," Paul grinned at him, winking.

"I just hope I don't do stupid stuff like sniff the girl I'm engaged to. You guys remind me of dogs smelling each other or something."

Paul began to laugh as Sandy giggled quietly.

Poor Tyler, she thought. He's not sure what to think. Maybe one day when he's in love….

A group of people from another table spied them, coming up to Paul and asking for pictures and autographs. Tyler had been put off a little with the interruption, but Sandy sat aside, smiling proudly at how gracious he was to everyone.

Paul had brief laugh when a little boy asked him and Sandy in Spanish if they were an item.

He just laughed and said, _"Sí, ella será mi novia pronto. Esto es mi hermoso Cubierto de arena"._

"What did you just say to that child?" Sandy asked him after the group had gone back to their own tables.

"I said 'yes, she will be my bride soon. This is my beautiful Sandy.' Why?"

"Just checking," she smiled.

"You weren't thinking I was saying something _dirty_, did you?"

"I'd like to think I know you better than that."

"Mom, come on, Paul's done some goofy shit, but he'd never do that."

"You know, since your mother and I are getting married, perhaps some Spanish lessons would be in order for both of you."

"I'm having enough trouble with French at school," Tyler shook his head.

"Never hurts to know more than one language, dude," Paul replied.

"I think it might be interesting," Sandy agreed. "And you know, we could teach the baby too."

"Mom, it won't even understand what we're saying in English, much less anything else." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I meant when it's old enough to understand," Sandy laughed.

"Okay, that makes more sense. It's still going to be different having a goofy spawn in the house, though."

"Hey, who are you calling goofy?" Paul asked, trying not to laugh, knowing Tyler was kidding.

"If it's going to be _your _kid, it's bound to be goofy."

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "You two guys are both goofy, period. I have a feeling it's going to be anything but a dull moment with the both of you around all the time."


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I've been thinking about the whole Vienna thing," Paul said a few days later.

"Me too," Sandy nodded. "Actually, I was hoping you would bring that up. It would be a lot more work to arrange something over there than having it in our own country."

"My thought exactly. That and I came up with a better idea."

"This should be interesting. So what is the idea?"

"Next weekend," Paul grinned as if he had accomplished something.

"_Are you **nuts?! **_Do you realize the rushing around we'd have to do? That's less than a week away."

"What? Spank's not on the house show card next weekend, I found a good reception hall I booked and paid for, you already picked up yours and Tyler's stuff, and I just had my suit cleaned. What's the problem?"

"I'm going to have to call the florist and change the date, not to mention inform my family and find some way to get them all down here at practically the last minute."

"Call the flower shop or whatever now. Your mother's got the rest of it covered."

"_You talked to my mother?" _Sandy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. That's not a problem, is it?"

"I guess not," she said, shooting him a look.

"Oh come on, San; even your mom thinks it's romantic."

"Well, while we are on this shotgun wedding idea, do you by any chance know who's going to be presiding over it?"

"Yep. One of my buddies has a friend that's a minister. He happens to be free next Saturday."

"Have you really been _that _ bored that you decided to throw this whole thing together?"

Paul gave a pout. "You don't like it?"

"It is rather short notice for a lot of people."

"Tyler thinks it will be pretty cool."

"God, my own son is in on this too?!"

"Somebody had to help me make phone calls. I put him and Spanky to work."

"I cannot believe you guys went through all of this and didn't say a word about it."

"That was the idea. You'd thrown a fit if I had said something."

"Do you honestly think this could work?" she asked.

"Well, it will be something to remember a few years down the road, and look at it this way, you aren't showing yet, which means you won't need to get your dress altered again."

Sandy had to smile. Most women would have been ready to kill him, but she couldn't help but think he had gone through this trouble. And he was going to be off for awhile; why not have an unconventional wedding? She'd already gone the traditional route with Mike and Paul had a bizarre side to him anyway.

"You know," she finally said to him, "come to think of it, this could be kind of fun."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Looks like I'm completely healed up for the big event," Tyler grinned at his mother the next day after his final visit to the orthopedist's office. "And to think Paul's still lagging along with his."

"Well, I'm glad _one_ of you is back to normal," Sandy nodded. "Of course 'normal' wouldn't be one of the terms I'd use to describe the man that is about to become your stepfather. Nevertheless, I wouldn't be too hard on him about that foot of his. Unlike you goofing off, Paul actually got him as a result of his line of work."

"Yeah, good point. But are you sure he's going to be okay for next weekend?"

"I don't think he'd gone through all the trouble of making these quickie arrangements if he wasn't," Sandy answered, smiling.

"You don't think he decided to hurry this up because you're having a baby, do you?"

"Perhaps he is, perhaps he isn't. Then there is also the factor of him wanting to get this done because there's a good chance he could be working again soon."

"Okay, just checking. He seems pretty gung ho on getting married, though."

"I know," Sandy nodded. "Perhaps maybe he is just at that stage in life where he's ready to take this step."

"Or is just madly in love with you and worried somebody else might snatch you up," Tyler added with a grin.

Sandy had to laugh. "Aren't you a cheeky one! Really, Tyler, with all these lovely women here in Austin, I don't think a woman in her mid-thirties from Philadelphia with a teenage son is the ideal mate most men are looking for."

"_Paul _must have seen something," Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, like _you _ had nothing to do with any of that, Mr. Innocent."

"I didn't," Tyler shook his head. "I just made sure you two were in the lobby at the same time. I had nothing to do with Paul practically knocking you over. But now look at you guys! We're all finally moving into the house on Sunday, and then next weekend you two get married. Talk about some cool shit!"

"I'm glad you're pleased," Sandy chuckled, "being this is probably the turn out you wanted."

"I never figured you guys would get married," Tyler confessed.

"Neither did I, for that matter, considering all the beautiful young women he works around all the time."

"Mom, most of those chicks had a lot of plastic surgery and stuff. Very few of them actually look 'real,' to be totally honest with you. I think he was looking for something more than that, and then there _you _ were."

Sandy laughed again, putting an arm around her son. "Well, whatever the case, things seemed to work out for all of us. Now come on, we have the last minute things to wrap up if this wedding is going to be pulled off next weekend. That and we have to finish packing to move into the house. The new furniture is supposed to arrive Thursday."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Sandy, for fuck's sake, put that down!" Paul scolded her gently when she picked up a box to move into the new house. It wasn't that heavy, and she could carry it easily.

"It's not heavy," she protested. "I can get it just fine."

"You aren't picking up or carrying anything. You might hurt the baby messing around like that."

"Paul, one light box is not going to hurt me. And I don't know what you are worried about as I'm not even that far along yet."

"All right," he sighed, "since there is no reasoning with you, take the _light stuff only. _Otherwise, I'm tying your ass to a chair where you'll stay while Tyler and I finish this shit."

"Oooooooooooh, tying me up, huh?" She was teasing him now.

"You know what I mean," he said, giving her a 'warning' look.

"Okay, okay, everything that's _light_," Sandy smiled at him reassuringly.

"That's my girl." He picked up a few boxes and went into the house.

"Gee, he isn't a worry wart or anything, is he?" Tyler asked lowly once Paul was out of earshot.

"It's his first child, sweetheart. Of course he's going to be worried."

"Yeah, but he worries more than you do, and _you're _the one having the kid."

"Trust me, Tyler, this is mild compared to what I went through with your father when I was having you. At least Paul lets me do something."

"Dad was that bad, huh?"

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't even let me work at your grandfather's vet office."

"I can see why there. Cat and dog shit are supposed to be bad for pregnant ladies or something like that."

"That was just the beginning," Sandy replied. "Daddy wouldn't even let me as much as run the vacuum cleaner either. He hired a maid the whole time I was pregnant. Thank goodness I'd gotten into art work on the side or I'd gone insane with boredom. I just hope Paul doesn't get any crazy ideas."

"I don't know, Mom; if he's having a spaz over you carrying one little box, who knows what he might do next. But at least he's letting me go to work…at least for now."

"Well, at least you're at the hospital already when it comes time to have the baby."

"Good point!" Sandy laughed. "Could you take in that big box over there?"

"Sure."

"You know, Ty," Paul said when he came back out, "if you worked as much as you bullshit, we may get done a bit quicker. I need some help setting up some stuff in there. Think you can get your ass in gear and help a bit?"

"Oh stop," Sandy scolded him. "It's Sunday; we have all afternoon."

"Yeah, but I'd like us to be in by tonight. We have to be out of our apartments by tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh….right. I almost forgot the notice is up tomorrow. Well, at least the new furniture is here so we can sleep on actual beds tonight."

"Speaking of which, what did you do with the furniture at your place before you guys came to crash with me?"

"Mother arranged to have it shipped back to Philadelphia to put in her storage space."

"Aha…very good."

"And what are you planning to do with yours?"

"Some I can put in the game room in the basement. The junk I can't use I'll rent storage and stick it in there. And in case Tyler over there was wondering, yes, the stereo came with me."

"Nice. He likes yours better than ours."

"No wonder; that thing of yours must be a hundred years old," Paul laughed.

Sandy punched his arm. "Hey, I will have you know Daddy gave me that for my twenty fifth birthday, and it still works perfectly fine. Some of us can't afford swanky toys like some others, you know."

"Geez," Paul said, rubbing his arm. "You aren't going to be one of those crabby pregnant chicks, are you?"

"Only if you make me crabby," Sandy replied, hiding a grin.

"How about I make you un-crabby tonight by initiating the new bed?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only you would think of that," she laughed. "Come on; we need to go inside and help Tyler. He can't put a whole house together by himself, you know!"


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They were in bed that night; after quietly making love, Paul was flipping through TV channels with a cold gel pack on his foot, groaning how sore it was.

"Well, it's your own fault," Sandy said, giving him a look. "The doctor told you to take it easy. How are you supposed to get back in the ring if you don't listen?"

"You're one to talk," he replied with a pout. "You're carrying a baby around and still wanted to help move stuff."

"I'm also not wrestling 250 or more days a year either. And can't you find anything decent on that TV?"

"You'd think as much as we pay for cable, I would. Not having very much luck there. Maybe I should try a movie."

"Porn channel's blocked," Sandy joked, not looking up as he search for a movie channel.

"Very funny, sweetheart," Paul snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, wait!" Sandy cried when she saw something of interest. "Isn't that the latest 'Don't Try This at Home' ad?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? They had Ashley do it this time."

"It's good," Sandy nodded, "but wouldn't it have been more effective if they showed clips of her injured? The general shots are good, but I think a short injury clip would get the message across much better. Still, I like it. They need to make more of them, especially with so many fans being impressionable kids."

"You know, for someone not in the business, you make some good points."

"I work in the media administration department at the hospital, remember?" she reminded him. "I have some general idea about PSA's, even if I don't know a thing about wrestling."

"Oh yeah, I've seen those hospital ones. They have them online too."

Paul then got excited when he stopped at another channel. "Hey, San! Check it out; _Miss Congeniality."_

"Since when do you watch 'chick flicks', as they are so eloquently called? Oh wait…wasn't this one of the movies you were an extra in?"

He nodded. "Blink and you'll miss me toward the middle of it."

"You are too cute, you know that?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder. "Even if you can be whiny about your foot. You know, Tyler can finish putting the rest of the stuff away tomorrow and I can do the light things. I want you _off_ that thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who's the man around this house again?"

"I'm serious, Paul. I don't want to see as much as _one toe _of that foot on the floor tomorrow. Let Tyler do some things. There isn't much left to do anyway."

"Are you sure he's able to do that?"

"He's a strong, healthy boy, and he doesn't have school until Tuesday. That's plenty of time to get done what's left to do."

"Okay. Next step. What shade of blue are we painting the third room?"

"_Blue? _Paul, _I'm_ not even sure what this baby is yet; how on earth do _you _ know it's going to be a boy?"

"Just a hunch," he shrugged.

"Right. Nevertheless, it's going to be done in white. That way, whether the baby is a boy or girl, we can't get it wrong."

"Yeah, it would look pretty weird having a girl sleep in a blue room. Or a boy in a pink room. White's nice and safe."

"And when we get back from Mexico after the wedding, I plan on looking at baby furniture. Mother still has some of Tyler's, but I'm worried about it not being up to safety standards these days."

"Better safe than sorry," Paul agreed.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, with the occasional sound of Tyler belching down the hall after drinking a soda..

"Music to watch the movie to," Paul joked. "This instant parent thing should be interesting."

**  
**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

With the last-minute wedding change, Sandy and Paul decided to have one single party a few days before the wedding instead; Spanky had chipped in, renting a hotel suite for the occasion, complete with honor bar (to Paul's chagrin).

"Paul, stop; you're making a complete fool of yourself," Sandy giggled as he was kissing her neck in a corner away from the others that had been attending.

"Kind of hard not to be a fool over you, sweetheart," Paul replied before he stopped.

He then put a hand on her face and then her neck, a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concerned. "You're a little warm."

"I was a bit sick for a couple of days while you were in Stamford," she explained. "Probably just the last of it. Just one of those things when having a baby."

"I don't know, San; I have a strange feeling this has nothing to do with you being pregnant."

"Really, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, especially now. We should be enjoying the party, especially since we're going to be married in three days."

"All right, but we're going to the doctor tomorrow. I don't want to hear otherwise."

"Fine, if it makes you happy."

Paul took her face in both hands. "It's not about _me_ being happy. It's making sure you and the baby are okay. Of course, it wouldn't hurt for you to be up to par in three days."

"Don't worry, I will. Now come on, let's go have a good time before people start talking."

--------------------------

"What's going on?" Spanky asked a few minutes later. "Sneaking off for some quick nooky or something?"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter for a minute?" Paul asked back. "I'm just worried about Sandy."

"Something wrong?"

"She felt a little warm, and she told me she wasn't feeling well while I was up in Stamford with the rest of you guys for that dumbass meeting with management."

"Oh shit, that isn't good, man."

"Yeah, that's what I tried to tell her. At least she agreed to let me take her to a doctor tomorrow."

"Good call, dude," Spanky agreed, nodding. "The last thing you need at that wedding of yours is poor Sandy tossing her cookies."

"And while we're on the subject of my bride to be, where's Tyler?"

"Playing Guitar Hero with a few of the other guys, and last I saw, he was kicking all of their asses, that is, after he whipped mine. Jesus, all us dudes beaten by a kid that isn't even out of high school yet.

Paul broke out laughing. "What, he beats a bunch of those big ass dudes?"

"It gets better. He ended up owning Hunter too."

"Jesus, Spanky, stop!" Paul laughed harder. "You're killing me here!"

"You had to be there to see it go down, but I think the only person Tyler _didn't_ beat was Ashley."

"What? He ended up being beaten by a _girl?"_

"You got it, man."

"Something tells me I better prep him better to deal with women," Paul said, still chuckling a little. "Still, that is some funny ass shit all you guys getting beaten by a _teenager_. Of course, if it's any comfort, he's whooped me at a few things too."

"Nothing like being owned by a kid that is about to be your stepson, huh?" Spanky grinned.

"Ha ha. No, seriously, I don't mind; it's all in fun. Ty's a great kid, especially one that lost his dad so young, you know? I thought he would hate the idea of me and Sandy getting married, but he was all for it, especially after we talked to him about it."

"Hey, guys," Tyler said, suddenly appearing beside them.

"Hey," Paul said. "Did you finally run out of all the rosters to cream at that game?"

"Not really; they all wanted to raid the drink station. Where's Mom?"

"With a few of the girls doing whatever women do."

"They like to gossip and stuff. You know, like bitch about us men," Spanky added.

"Among other things." Paul shot him a look.

Sandy appeared, sliding her arms around Paul. "Are you talking about me again? My ears were burning," she giggled.

"Unless you can think of something else better for me to talk about," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on, dude, you're making the rest of us sick," Spanky said.

"Now you know what I put up with at home when both of them are there," Tyler added.

"And you're complaining now?" Paul joked. "A little late for that, isn't it?"

"I guess so, though I got to admit it's a little weird having another guy in the house again."

"Especially a guy that's weird in the first place," Spanky laughed, draining the beer he had before letting out a loud belch.

Tyler made a face at him. "Jesus, Spanky, that's my mom you burped in front of! Were you like brought up in a barn?"

"Like I'm not used to the male species emitting gas," Sandy shook her head, glancing at both her son and Paul.

"What? Not _me_," Paul spoke up.

"Lord knows _I've_ never dealt with Paul and his gas before," Spanky retorted. "I could write a whole book on the times I thought the sewer backed up in the hotel with the ones he let fly."

"Like you never fart, Spanky," Paul replied, rolling his eyes.

"Not like the ones you have, dude. You need to lay off the bean burritos."

"I think I better sit down," Sandy said, making a face. "All this gas talk is not sitting well with me."

"You okay, San?" Paul asked, suddenly worried, leading Sandy to a chair. "Ty, go get your mom a ginger ale."

"You don't have to make a fuss, Paul. I'm fine. Just a little sore in my right side."

"Still, you should sit for a few." He took the can of ginger ale that Tyler brought back. "Here, take a little of this. You didn't eat very much and haven't had anything to drink for awhile. I don't want you dehydrating yourself and the baby."

"All right, I guess this won't hurt," she smiled and took a few sips.

Tyler and Spanky had wandered off again, laughing and goofing off with the other guests; once Paul made sure Sandy would indeed be all right, he too joined the rest of the crowd.

She sat back for awhile, enjoying the scenes unfolding in front of her, before she had to use the bathroom.

The last thing Sandy would remember would be slowly rising from the chair.

**  
**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"What happened? Is Sandy going to be okay?" Paul asked anxiously to anyone that came through the doors of the ER that he could grab.

"Paul, come on man; don't be a spaz. It's not doing either of us or Mom any good," Tyler said. "I just asked the lady at the desk. The doctor's supposed to be out soon."

"Fuck, Ty, 'soon' could be _three hours _from now."

"And you being Spaz Man isn't going to make it go any faster. Are you going to act like this when she has the baby? Damn. And she yells at _me _ for being trippy sometimes."

Paul finally sat down and sighed. "Yeah, maybe you have a point. It would be nice if someone came out and said something, though."

"There you go," Tyler replied, gesturing toward a man in a white coat coming through the doors.

"Christ, finally!"

The doctor had approached both of them, stating that Sandy had been taken to surgery immediately after some tests revealed she had appendicitis.

"Is the baby…." Paul began.

"So far, everything seems fine," the doctor reassured him. "And the appendix will be removed laproscopically since it is an early pregnancy. She will still have to be monitored the rest of the pregnancy to make sure there are no further problems."

Paul gave a huge sigh of relief. Good thing he was going to be home for awhile, he thought. Poor Tyler was going to need all the help he could get.

-----------------------

When Sandy regained consciousness in the recovery room several hours later, she didn't recognize her surroundings. It wasn't until a nurse had beckoned someone over that Sandy realized she was in the hospital.

"Sandra?" a doctor asked. "Do you know where you are?"

She nodded. "What happened to me?"

"You had to have your appendix removed."

"What about the baby?" she asked.

"Everything looks good so far. Your OB will be discussing some things with you tomorrow. Right now, we need to get you to your room."

"Okay….." she managed to get out before going back to sleep.

-------------------

The doctor who had removed Sandy's appendix conferred with Paul, who had managed to charm the staff into giving him information on her.

Hell, he figured she was going to be his wife within days anyway, so what was the problem? Tyler was still under eighteen and her family was thousands of miles away in Philly. When one thought about it, Paul was really their only option at present, and even Spanky agreed that his partner could be both charming and an asshole at the same time when he wanted something.

Paul had Spanky sit with Tyler while he talked with the doctor, who let him know that though Sandy had come through the surgery without any problems, her pregnancy would be monitored more closely should any further problems arise.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "The ER doctor told me and her son basically the same thing when she was brought in. So what is the risk of…."

"Since she's still in the early stage, the chances of any complications developing are between two and five percent, if at all," the doctor replied. "Had Sandra been further along or the appendix had burst, the risk factor would be higher. But it varies from woman to woman, though she does have a slight advantage from being in otherwise good health."

"Guess it's a good thing she was brought in when she was," Paul said. "I kind of suspected something was wrong this afternoon when she felt warm. I'd planned on taking her to the doctor tomorrow, but I guess there's no need for that now."

The doctor smiled. "We'll keep her in the hospital for a couple of days just to make sure she's all right, but right now things seem to be going well."

Let's hope so, Paul thought. Then again, he could also push the wedding back. Better to have Sandy and the baby in shipshape than a wedding when she wasn't up to par.

He thanked the doctor for the update, then headed out to find Spanky and Tyler to give them the news.

-----------------------

"How's Mom?" Tyler asked when he spotted Paul headed back his way.

"She's out of recovery," Paul nodded. "They took her to the room. We should be able to go in in a few minutes."

"She all right?" Spanky wondered.

"So far, things are looking good. She's probably going to be a bit zonked for awhile, but that's a given."

"Better than her being really sick from her appendix bursting," Tyler said, relieved.

"You got that right, buddy," Paul agreed.

"Paul? Is her baby really going to be okay?"

"According to the doctor, things look good, Ty. Of course, her baby doctor will be keeping an eye on her for awhile, but so far, all is well."

"Thank God it all turned out okay," Spanky said. "Sandy about scared the fuck out of me when she collapsed at the party."

"That pretty much covers all of us, dude," Paul nodded.

"Hey, they're beckoning at us from the station," Tyler interjected. "I guess this means they got Mom settled in the room."

"Good," Paul replied. "Let's go."

-----------------------------

Sandy dozed for awhile before she woke up again. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it was night because it was dark outside. She then looked at her arm and saw the intravenous line pumping fluids into her system.

What a shitty way to end their engagement party, Sandy thought. Paul must be having a holy fit.

Glancing around the room she saw Tyler seated in one chair dozing lightly, his head plopped on the shoulder on Spanky, who was engrossed in a book.

By her bed, there sat Paul, snoring like a bear. If it hadn't hurt so much, Sandy would have gotten a good laugh.

"Guys," she said softly, her voice hoarse from the tube she previously had had down her throat during surgery.

"Hey, asshole," Spanky said, poking Paul. "Earth to Paul."

Paul stirred upon hearing his name, springing to attention once he'd seen Sandy was awake.

"Welcome back," he said, managing a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm alive, considering I ruined the party."

"Ruined it, my ass. It gave me a good reason to chase out all those baboons anyway. And Spanky's paying for the honor bar, aren't you, dude?" He raised an eyebrow at Spanky.

"Do I have a choice?" Spanky asked.

"Anyway, the hell with that; the important thing is that _you_ came through all right. And the baby's doing good too."

"That's what they told me in the recovery room," Sandy said weakly. "That and they're going to keep me here for a couple of days."

"I know. Look, I can arrange some stuff to push back the---"

"Let's not worry about that now, Paul," she replied. "We waited this long; what is another few days or weeks or whatever?"

Sandy then closed her eyes for a moment; she wasn't sure if it was the combination of the medication and the after effect of the anesthetic from surgery, but she felt drowsy again and was asleep within minutes.

Paul saw this as an opportunity to quietly leave, ushering Spanky and Tyler out of the room and for all of them to head home, knowing Sandy would be all right. They were all wiped out and could use some rest themselves. Besides, Paul had another idea in mind……

**  
**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Yeah, she's going to be in the hospital for a couple of days," Paul said to someone on the phone. "And a lot of stuff we put deposits on we can't get back, so this is the only option I could think of unless we end up eating all those deposits."

He then paused a moment before a broad smile came across his face. "Oh, it's open that day and you'll let us do it? Thank you, Chaplain; you are a lifesaver!"

Paul then called his former neighbor, Winona, relaying everything to her. Winona happily agreed to pick up the floral arrangements and decorate the chapel.

He then called Sandy's family to update them on her condition and the wedding would be in the hospital chapel. Could they still come?

Marie Lacroix was elated with the idea Paul had come up with and they would be definitely be there. She and Edie would also be happy to arrange a small reception when Sandy came home the next day.

"Marie, you are the absolute best!" he cheerfully replied. "Whatever you ladies want to do, go for it!"

Paul then set the phone on an end table before doing a little dance. "Yes, yes, yes!" he said happily, " this is going to work out great!"

"What's going to work out great?" Tyler asked, coming in the room and munching some chips.

"Ty, you can't say a word to anyone just yet, _especially your mother, _until I work out the rest of the details."

"Okay. So what's the big secret?"

"Well, since your mom is going to still be in the hospital when we have the wedding, I checked into using the hospital chapel for it instead. Otherwise, we're going to end up losing a shitload of money in deposits. Winona is already going to pick up the flowers that morning and go decorate the chapel before we have the nurses bring Mom down. I'll need you to take her gown to her that morning and drop it at the nurses' station. And when she comes home the next day, your grandmother and Aunt Edie are going to have the reception.

"Wow, Paul, that is going to be freaking cool! When did you come up with this idea?"

"Believe it or not, in your mother's hospital room last night."

"You work quick," Tyler said with a grin. "And consider me taking Mom's dress to the hospital done."

"I knew I could count on you, buddy."

"Just one question, though. Just _when_ is Mom going to know about this?"

"I should have everything in place before tomorrow," Paul nodded. "I'll tell her when we go visit her in the morning."

"Uh…..Paul? That is exactly one day before the original wedding, you know that?"

"I wouldn't be rushing to put all this shit together if I didn't, Tyler."

"Okay. But something tells me Mom is going to think you really lost it now."

**  
**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"You're having us do _what?" _Sandy asked the next morning when Paul went to visit her.

"I got the hospital chapel reserved for tomorrow," he replied, complete with the 'have I accomplished something or what?' grin.

"What gave you that idea?" she wondered.

"What else could I do? We would have lost all those deposits on stuff. And your mom and sister in law are arranging a little reception when you come home Sunday."

"I can't get married looking like _this_," Sandy complained. "Have you totally lost your mind?"

"I have that covered too. Tyler's bringing your dress and Winona is going to help get you together after she decorates the chapel."

"You are sure hell bent on this thing, aren't you?"

"Got to stay on schedule somehow, unless you want us to eat about three grand in deposits."

"Yeah, that is a lot of money to let go to pot," she agreed. "And everyone we invited are coming? I don't think that chapel down there is that big."

"Just a handful for the actual wedding. The rest of the goons will have to wait until Sunday. I think your mom said Dave won't be down until Sunday morning anyway. Edie's coming down with her, Andy, and your nephew. Spanky's still here, as you know. There's also the Sloanes, Winona, and Janice. My brother can't make it; he's got some project going on that he can't get out of. Dad won't be here until Sunday if he shows up at all, but _Mamá_ will be in tonight."

"That should suffice," she nodded.

"Now the important question is how are you feeling?"

"I have to admit a little better than I was yesterday."

"That's a good sign. Tyler's been elected to give you away."

Sandy chuckled. "I certainly would hope so. I still can't believe you came up this wild idea. On the other hand, you can be capable of about anything."

---------------------------

"Music on a_ boom box?_" Tyler asked when he had come home later that day and found Paul tinkering around with a portable stereo. "Dude, that's pretty cheesy."

"Well, if you can find a decent musician who's willing to play at a hospital chapel wedding at the last minute, have at it."

"I doubt I could get one for the _originally planned one_."

"Exactly. That's why I had this shit ready for then. Fortunately, it will come in handy for tomorrow."

"So how did Mom react to your wild ass idea?"

"You were right; she actually thought I had 'lost it,' at least at first. Then when I explained about the deposit money that will be lost and that her family was still coming down, she came around."

"And she still thinks you have a screw loose," Tyler guessed.

Paul laughed. "That's a given."

"So when is everyone supposed to show up?"

"Your grandmother, Uncle Andy and Aunt Edie should be here sometime this evening, as my mother. Your Uncle Dave should be arriving on Sunday. Everyone else is either right down the road or already here."

"So far, so good," Tyler nodded. "You want me to do anything else?"

"I think you have the most important job of giving away Mom sewn up, Ty. Until tomorrow, you're pretty much done."

**  
**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"I can't believe we are sitting in a _hospital chapel _for a wedding," Dave groaned.

"And I can't believe you are even here. You weren't supposed to show up until tomorrow," Andy replied.

"So I was able to get an extra day off. Shoot me. And who came up with _this _idea anyway?" Dave then saw Paul coming in and disappear into another room. "Never mind, don't answer that. I think I may know now."

"Hey, don't be so hard on Paul. Look how happy he's made Sandy. I doubt he would be going through all this trouble if he wasn't serious about marrying her," Edie spoke up. "And look how this is decorated! Didn't Winona do a great job?"

"It is absolutely lovely," Marie agreed. "And really, David, Paul is not a bad sort at all. I can tell when someone had good upbringing, and Paul certainly has that. Who else could pull something off like this in a short time? I could not have done better if I tried."

"That would make two of us, Mom," Andy nodded. "I guess that is one reason why I am still a bachelor."

"Maybe Paul knows a nice girl he could fix you up with," Marie said.

"Uh, Mom, I'm sure I can find my own women," Andy laughed. "But thanks for the suggestion anyway."

Edie looked around. "Speaking of women, I thought Paul's mom was going to be here, at least that is what Sandy told us last night."

"Oh, she may be in the back with Paul," Marie answered. "I did see her earlier."

"Are you sure Sandy is even up to all of this?" Edie wondered.

"She certainly seemed perky when I talked to her this morning," Marie said, nodding. "And Tyler said she looks a lot better than she did after her appendix was out."

"Well, if nothing else," Andy grinned. "It's going to be a memorable day in more ways than one."

--------------------------

"Here," Spanky said, tossing Paul a bag. "Next time, get your own stuff for your Hershey squirts. Do you have any idea what it's like to be in a middle of a drugstore getting Imodium dressed in wedding shit?"

"Don't say 'shit,' man," Paul groaned. "I've already made how many trips to the can practically all day. Of all times for me to get the runs."

"You're probably just nervous, dude. Relax, it's just Sandy. It isn't like you haven't been with her before. She got pregnant somehow, and I doubt it was by immaculate conception."

"Very funny," Paul shot him a look. "And it isn't Sandy I'm worried about as I am her _relatives_. Damn Dave wasn't even supposed to be here until tomorrow. I think he hates me."

"Doubt that," Spanky shook his head. "He's just playing the overprotective big brother. I've been guilty of it with my own sister. Who the hell could hate your goofy ass anyway?"

"Hold that thought; I'll be right back," Paul said with a hurried look on his face before dashing into the bathroom.

"Will you take that fucking Imodium already?" Spanky asked through the door. "What will you do otherwise when this thing gets on the road? 'Hold on a minute, Pastor, I gotta make a pit stop again'? Jesus."

"At this rate, I may drink the whole bottle of it," Paul responded.

"Great, then Sandy will have to hear you bitch about being constipated. Oh well, consider that the lesser of the two evils."

"Not funny, dude. Just hand me my damn suit, will you? I can change while I'm in here."

"And pray to God you don't shit yourself in the meantime."

"I'd like to see how _you_ function when you finally get married," Paul groaned, taking the suit from Spanky.

"Come on, you have to man up," Spanky told him. "The Imodium should kick in by the time they bring Sandy down if you take it now."

"Let's hope," Paul sighed. "The last thing I need is for anything to go wrong now, especially shitting myself in front of my soon to be stepson and in-laws."

**  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"The blushing bride's limo has arrived," an aide said cheerfully, bringing a wheelchair into Sandy's room. "Is someone ready to get married?"

"I guess good news travels fast," Sandy said to Winona.

"Honey, this is where you work; of course it's going to travel fast," Winona laughed.

"Actually, the chaplain's secretary let it leak," the aide clarified, helping Sandy into the chair. "Got to admit, Sandy, that is one spontaneous guy you are getting married to."

"You're telling me," she agreed. "Just when I think Paul can't get any goofier, he comes up with something else."

"I better get down there," Winona told Sandy. "Got to take my place before the bride arrives, you know."

"Thanks for everything, Win," Sandy smiled up at her.

"Oh no problem, honey. I love playing dress up. Plus I want to get a picture of Tyler and Janice together while they both still look remotely decent."

"Good luck with that," Sandy chuckled. "See you a a few minutes."

------------------------

"A _ponytail?" _Tyler turned up his nose at Paul's hair. "Dude, that looks so _gay."_

Paul pulled the tie out of his hair and shook it out. "Anything else? Because I have both literally and figuratively been shitting myself about all day over this and I want everything to go right. And besides," he added, "the ponytail was Spanky's idea."

Tyler shook his head. "I should have guessed. Any chance the diarrhea medicine kicked in yet?"

"Yeah, finally. Of course, I doubled up on it."

"Excellent. By the way, Spank's out there showing Janice how to fire up the boom box on cue."

"Cool," Paul grinned. "May I add he and Winona are going to make a cute couple."

Tyler laughed. "Honestly, though, I don't think he's Miz Evans' type."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't think many chicks go for short, blond, weird spaz boys."

"Don't let him hear that. From what I hear, the little fan girls dig him. Even Jan thinks he's fine."

"Speaking of fine people, have they brought your mother down yet?"

Tyler nodded. "She's on her way as we speak. And the dude who's performing the wedding is here too."

"All righty then," Paul said, letting go a deep breath. "Here we go."

-----------------------

They had been married in a small ceremony that had lasted about ten minutes; still, it had been beautiful. By the time Sandy came down the aisle, Paul was silently thanking the Imodium god that the medication had finally taken effect and was feeling both nervous and eager

Paul had worn the suit and tie he had worn to the Hall of Fame ceremony at Wrestlemania 23 and Sandy in the dress she had gotten .

Tyler had proudly given away his mother, walking Sandy slowly down the aisle, and the couple had stood gazing lovingly at each other while the words of marriage had been exchanged.

Both Ana Sanchez-Garcia and Marie Lacroix were crying as they did so, watching their children form a union. Marie loved seeing her daughter with someone that made her so happy; she figured Sandy had been so lonely after losing Mike all those years ago.

As for Ana, one of her beautiful boys was finally married and about to have his own child. Both women could not have been happier.

Tyler and Spanky gave each other cheesy grins as Winona and Janice smiled at the couple before them. Nurses had stood outside the chapel just in case something should go wrong with Sandy.

Fortunately, everything had gone perfectly, and Paul had accompanied Sandy back to her room along with the aide that had wheeled her back there.

"Not exactly how I pictured my wedding night," she told him as she went into the bathroom to change back into her nightgown and robe before a nurse helped her back into bed.

"Plenty of time for that, sweetheart," he said understandingly. "And hey, better to have your appendix out before this than have you get sick during the way we had originally planned all of this."

"Yeah. And it's going to be quite a story to tell this child about, isn't it?" Sandy smiled, rubbing her stomach a little.

"You better believe it," Paul laughed, and then kissed his bride. "Right now, you need to rest up. Your mother and sister in law have a party planned for us tomorrow."

"Fantastic," she smiled. "Anything is better than hospital beds and hospital food. I can hardly wait."

"I'm sure it will be great," Paul agreed, giving her a wink. "Then we can have a real wedding night afterwards."

"Oh I'm sure you have _that _arranged too," Sandy giggled. "You never were the dull type."

He gave her a grin before leaving. "Until tomorrow, my love. We have a date."

----------------------

"Hey, Tyler, check this out!" Janice said cheerfully, holding up a page of the newspaper the next morning. "Your mom's wedding made the society page!"

"Wow, really? We aren't exactly 'society people.' Hey, Spanky, come here a minute! Mom and Paul's wedding is in the paper!"

"Dude, keep it down to a dull roar, will you? I haven't started my coffee yet," Spanky grunted. "Wait…did you say your mom's wedding is--"

Janice nodded eagerly. "Have a look."

There, on top of the page above the weddings of prominent society people, the headline **THEY WERE DETERMINED TO GET MARRIED **was printed across the page.

"More like _Paul_ was determined to get married," Spanky laughed, taking a gulp of coffee from the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, well, they had to put a twist on it, you know," Tyler nodded as they read the article.

"Hi everyone," Winona said cheerfully as she came in with her own coffee. "What are we reading this morning so fascinating?"

"Mom and Paul's wedding's in the paper," Tyler explained.

"Oh yes! They had it on the late news last night after you kids had gone to bed. And speaking of sleeping beauties, where's the groom?"

"Still upstairs sawing the logs," Spanky answered. "Sometimes I wake up grumpy and other times, I let him sleep, such as today. I figured he was going to need the energy for both the reception this afternoon and the good time with Sandy tonight."

"Ha, I'd like to see _one_ morning when Paul's grumpy," Tyler said.

"He's had a couple of those, dude, trust me. You just haven't seen it yet."

"I have a feeling this coming fall, we may," Winona spoke up. "Especially when two a.m. feedings roll around."

"And shitty diapers," Spanky added. "This thing should be a barrel of laughs as far as Paul is concerned. I can't wait to see how it all unfolds."

"Makes two of us," Tyler nodded. "Especially the dad thing."

**  
**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Will you put me down?" Sandy asked, giggling when Paul carried her to the door the day she came home from the hospital. "Come on; this isn't the time to be a total doofus in front of the family."

"Why not? I have a license now," he joked. "And I thought the guy was supposed to carry the bride across the threshold."

"You should have thought of this when we moved into the house last week."

"It's more appropriate for today."

Paul then kicked open the door. "Look what I have, everyone!" he announced.

"Sandra!" Marie cried cheerfully. "It is so good to have you home!"

"Gee, Paul, put Mom down, huh? She just had her appendix out a few days ago; were you raised by wolves?" Tyler asked, worried, then looked at Ana. "Sorry, Miz Sanchez-Garcia."

"That's quite all right; sometimes I have to wonder if he's half wolf myself," Ana replied with a chuckle.

_¡"Mamá"! _Paul exclaimed, putting Sandy down gently.

"It's quite all right, everybody," Sandy replied. "I think I will sit down for a bit, though."

"You really should, especially after you had your appendix out and being pregnant too," Tyler said.

"And I totally agree," Paul added. "I can take it from here."

-------------------------

Paul had kept busy all afternoon, when he wasn't getting his fingers smacked while attempting to be the "official taster" of all the delicacies and chased from the kitchen, he was doting on Sandy; bringing her anything she wanted or needed, giving everyone the "grand tour" of the house, letting the kids watch some of his and Spanky's matches on the new flat screen TV (that Sandy had initially complained about him getting, being they should be thinking about shopping for baby furniture soon), putting on a wrestling "demonstration" for the other guys (to Sandy's chagrin, which made him finally stop), and basically making sure everyone else was having a good time.

Spanky eyed a chair that Andy had just abandoned.

"Dibs!" he exclaimed, plopping down.

"Perhaps you didn't get the memo that this is my house," Paul said. "There's no dibs here."

"_Our_house," Sandy corrected from where she still sat.

"Right," he nodded. "_Our_ house. Sorry, baby."

"And stop picking on Spanky. He did come all the way up here at practically the last minute to be at our wedding. How many true friends would do that?"

Spanky crossed is eyes and stuck his tongue out at Paul. "Looks like your wife just vetoed you, dude. What are you going to do about it?"

"Get the hell out of my chair!" Paul bellowed, attempting wrestle Spanky out of the chair, but having no success in budging him as Spanky laughed hysterically.

"God, Paul, you're worse than the kids. Are you going to pull that on Tyler all the time too?"

"If he messes with my favorite chair, absolutely." He looked at Spanky again. "Out."

"Bite me." Spanky stuck out his tongue.

Sandy shook head. "You are pathetic, Paul."

As if he'd gotten an idea, Paul stared at his tag partner and best friend before breaking out into a evil grin.

"Why are you staring at me like that? No offense, man, but you're creeping me out."

"Since you insist on being a smart ass, we're going to have to share." Paul jumped on his lap, throwing his arms around Spanky.

"Wow, and I thought you and _Sandy_ made a cute couple," Edie teased as she and Sandy began to laugh.

"Get your bony ass off of me!" Spanky yelled at Paul, giving him a shove.

"Aw, baby, I thought you really cared," Paul teased and puckered up, making Edie and Sandy laugh even harder.

"If you two start kissing, me and Tyler are going to barf," Janice said. "And shouldn't you be on your _bride's_ lap instead of your best man's?"

"That's the normal thing, Jan," Tyler nodded. "But that might not be a good idea right now either, since Mom had her operation."

"Yeah, you're right. Still, those two are making me sick. Ewww."

"Nah, they're just goofing off," Tyler reassured his friend.

"I think I'm going to need a pain pill anyway from laughing so hard," Sandy added. "Only these two could pull off such shenanigans."

"I'll get you one, Mom," Tyler volunteered.

"Get the fuck off of me, dude!" Spanky yelled, giving Paul a shove that sent him to the floor as Paul laughed hysterically. "And some wonder why people think we're a couple of fags? Jesus Christ, Paul. You aren't even my type."

"San," Paul said to her in a mock whine. "Spanky doesn't love me anymore."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Sandy replied, trying not to laugh again. "I still do."

"Good, then you can sit on my lap and we'll discuss the first thing that pops up."

"_Paul! _Our mothers are here; will you cool it?" Sandy felt herself blushing.

"What? I was just goofing around with you."

"No offense, Ty," Janice said. "but sometimes your stepfather can be a sick freak."

Tyler looked back at Janice as he gave Sandy a bottle of water and a pain pill. "And you just figured that out _now?"_

**  
**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"I've been thinking about something," Paul announced when they were in bed that night.

"Oh, boy," Sandy replied. "Do I really want to know what _this _ is about?"

"Come on; I'm trying to be serious here," he whined a little. "Hear me out."

"All right. What's on your mind?"

"Well, now that we're married, I was thinking I'm earning enough to take care of all of us, especially now that you're having a baby."

Sandy gave him an incredulous look. "Are you saying I should _quit my job? _Paul, I can't leech off of you like that."

"It's not 'leeching', San. What's mine is yours. You don't need to work as hard as you have been anymore. Ty should have his mom here when he comes home from school, especially when I'm on the road. And you're going to have to take some kind of leave anyway after the baby is born."

"I worked when I was having Tyler. I'm used to earning my own way; I'm not sure if I can adjust to the stay at home mom thing. And who's to say something won't happen to _you _in the meantime? You're in a risky business, as you already know."

"I know. But I still get downsides and a chunk from the merchandise sales."

"And there's your travel expenses. Paul, you're earning a respectable living, yes, but we aren't millionaires."

He sighed. "I don't want the baby being raised by strangers."

"Is that what you're concerned about?" Sandy wondered. "Look, why don't we have a little compromise? I will talk to Mary Ellen when I go back next week and see if she can put me on part time status. Maybe two, three days a week. Not only will I be home with the kids more when the baby comes, but also have some sort of income coming in for the 'just in case' moments. Even with that and your downsides, we should be all right."

He brightened. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I think it will make a nice compromise and everyone wins."

"I guess two or three days a week won't hurt."

Sandy smiled. "Thanks for seeing it my way. It's just that I'm not exactly used to being a housewife or one of those 'ladies who lunch' or whatever they're called these days."

"Okay," he nodded. "I do want to see you happy, but at the same time, don't overextend yourself."

"Oh, you're a fine one to tell me not to do that!" she laughed. "You're the _epitome _of overextending yourself! That's how you messed up your foot a second time!"

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't nag about that," he pouted.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "But I'm still worried you'll do permanent damage if you don't stay off of that thing once in awhile."

"I'm not wrestling," he grinned. "How's that for a compromise?"

"Smartypants," she laughed, giving him a playful smack. It was good to be home and to have someone to share her life with again. Sandy hadn't realized until this moment that she had missed such things the last seven years.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Within the next few months, it was starting to become apparent that Sandy was pregnant; luckily for her, Mary Ellen had agreed to put her on a part time basis. The compromise she had hammered out the weekend of their wedding had worked out well.

There were days that Sandy felt like she was actually waddling and that she could barely fit behind her desk. When anyone came to her office for the first time, if Sandy was sitting at the desk, it wasn't apparent that she was expecting until she stood up.

When she went to her OB appointment, Sandy expressed concern that she felt that she was bigger with this baby than she had been with Tyler--and he'd been nine pounds at birth. She was having her sonogram that day, and couldn't help but wonder if she was having twins. It certainly felt like it.

But the test showed only _one_ baby, and it looked as if Sandy was carrying it "high," something she hadn't done with Tyler. Nevertheless, everything was proceeding smoothly and she was carrying a healthy baby so far.

Paul would be home for three days, arriving the day after Sandy's appointment. She couldn't help but smile when she handed over her copy of the sonogram of their unborn child.

He silently studied the sonogram picture for a few moments, turning it in different directions.

"Uh….Sandy?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Something wrong?"

"I have no idea what the hell I am looking at."

Sandy moved closer to him, pointing out areas of the sonogram. "Look, there's the baby. Here is the head, arms, and hands …now look down a little further."

He studied it closer for a few moments. "Is by any chance that is a….."

She nodded. "Say hello to your _daughter."_

"Okay……"

"Good thing the third bedroom _wasn't_ painted blue, huh?"

"In this case, yeah. But what does one do with little girls?"

"Don't worry; you learn as you go along. If it's any comfort, I had no idea what to do with boys when I was pregnant with Tyler. As he grew up, I learned. Consider it on the job training if you will."

"Uh, sure. But while we're sitting here playing show and tell, there's something you need to know."

Sandy gave him a look. "What?"

"Well….I was driving home from the airport when I got pulled over, and….uh…." He scratched his head.

"What?"

"I got a ticket."

"For _what?"_

He handed her a slip of paper. "I guess I was going a little too fast wanting to get home to see you all."

"_A little too fast?" _Sandy asked, reading the ticket. "I wouldn't exactly call a **$300 fine **that."

"I can contest it," he said.

"You'll do no such thing," she shook her head. For one, you stop at a stop sign, not just slow down. And the yellow light means slow down, not fly through like the hounds of hell are chasing you because the light is going to turn red. For God's sake, Paul, be a little more careful, will you? It's one thing to be injured on the job, but to be in an accident because you had a lead foot is another story, especially when we have a baby coming."

"Well, there's $300 shot in the ass then."

"It's your own fault. Next time, slow down and stop when you're supposed to, especially once a car seat is added."

"Yeah," he finally agreed, "and that is just the beginning of many adjustments I'm going to have to make."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Sandy was slightly awake one morning, feeling an arm around her middle and someone pressed against her.

She was a bit startled at first, then it took a few seconds to sink in that Paul was home due to a show being canceled up north because of the bad weather conditions.

Sandy felt him stir, then, feeling slightly mischievous, decided to tease him a little, taking into consideration that Paul wasn't a morning person and it took him awhile to get his bearing.

"Mmmmm…..good morning, Brad," she murmured, trying not to giggle.

"And good morning to…." Paul began before sitting up ramrod straight on the bed.

"_Who the hell is **Brad?!**"_he asked jealously.

Sandy couldn't help it and broke out laughing. "Well, that woke you up quickly, didn't it?"

"No, seriously, who's the dude?"

"Paul, relax. I was just messing with you. There's no Brad or anyone else. You know me better than that."

"That wasn't very nice," he whined.

"Just testing to see if you were paying attention. After all, you tend to be a grumpy Gertie in the morning."

"Oh yeah, at least you get to be a bag of sunshine because you can sleep more than four or five hours a night."

"May I also mention all the jokes you've pulled on _me, _like the time you thought putting one of the ferrets in bed before I got in was funny--after it scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, I'll admit that one kind of backfired. I couldn't find James for about two days afterward before Tyler discovered him in the laundry basket in his room."

"Speaking of the two little fur balls, you need to clean their cage and give them baths. They're starting to stink again."

"Oh goody, I get to spend my extra day off cleaning ferret shit."

"They _are _yours," Sandy pointed out. "I'll have Tyler take Xomat for a walk later before he has his bath."

"You think it's safe for you to bathe the dog?" Paul wondered.

Sandy nodded. "A lot safer than cleaning the ferret cage or scooping doggy doo. I could be at risk for toxoplasmosis if I'm exposed to that, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Don't mind me; I tend to be a bit slow at this kind of stuff."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. This is your first child, after all."

Paul let go a loud yawn and announced he was going to take a shower. "Provided Tyler isn't hogging the john," he added.

"I doubt he's even awake yet," Sandy replied, "so you're pretty safe for now."

"Want to join me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, what I would like is some coffee," she said. "You can go ahead without me."

"Okay, but you're passing on a good opportunity. Save water, shower together, you know."

"Right, as if the opportunity won't be there the next fifty years," she laughed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

----------------------

"GOD DAMN YOU, TYLER!" Sandy heard Paul bellow awhile later as she was getting breakfast. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Tyler had run downstairs and collapsed on the couch, howling with laughter.

Paul had followed shortly after, dressed in only shorts and headed to the kitchen.

"Will you please beat your son's ass for me?" he called back

Sandy looked back and forth between the kitchen and the laughing figure in the living room.

"Tyler Michael Dillard, what is going on?" she asked sternly.

"Oh Mom, you missed it," he howled. "Paul was in the shower and you know how he likes to go around from the bathroom to you guys' bedroom baby ass naked?"

"Yes….now _what did you do?"_

"Okay, he was getting out of the shower and before he did, I opened the window blinds in your room. Then when he went in, by the time he saw it, some woman across the street got a peek at his 'pikachu'!" Tyler began to laugh even harder.

Sandy knew she should have chided her son, but the thought of one of the neighbors seeing Paul in the full monty made her laugh.

"Not funny, you two!" Paul yelled.

"Maybe now you'll put some clothes on first," Sandy called back, giggling.

"Yeah, who wants to see your shit besides Mom anyway?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, really, cut it out."

"Why? It's fun bagging on him when he's home. He does it to us."

"Gee, nice to know I'm a great source of entertainment," Paul said, sitting down to wolf his breakfast, then pointed at Tyler. "You're still getting your ass beat."

"Bring it on, dude," Tyler said, still laughing.

"All right, you two. I really think we should lay off of Paul for awhile," Sandy said.

"Yeah, you can go pick on 'Brad' for awhile," Paul teased.

"Brad who?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Nothing, Tyler," Sandy replied. "I was teasing Paul earlier this morning." She began snuggling with her husband, who happily reciprocated.

"Aw, come on now, huh?" Tyler said, making a face. "Now you're making me sick. Keep that shit up and you'll have more babies."

"Go walk the dog," Sandy said to Tyler, then turned to Paul. "And when _you're _done, there's the ferrets and their cage. Meanwhile, I'm going to clean up the dishes."

"Yeah, just what women love to do, Ty," Paul responded, turning to Tyler. "Leave us with the dirty jobs."

"_Somebody _has to do them," Sandy called from the kitchen. "May as well be you two."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"San," Paul whined one afternoon, "I can't see right, I've got this nasty cold and it's clogged up my sinuses."

"And that is my problem _how?" _Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Try carrying a baby and having to go to the bathroom every ten minutes."

"Tyler gave me this shit. He's your kid."

"Jesus, Paul, the way you act, pretty soon I'll think I'm going to have _three _children instead of two."

Paul coughed, then got a strange look on his face. "**OH MY GOD, IS THAT BLOOD?**" he yelled.

"No it isn't," she said. "For God's sake, every little germ you get, you act like you're dying."

"Maybe I am," he whimpered. "Thanks to _your _ son."

"Go take some of that stuff in the medicine closet I'd gotten for Tyler," she suggested. "Whining is cute when someone is seven, not _twenty seven_. And if you think you're dying, go lay down for awhile. Better yet, you can call Spanky and excite him with your bellyaching."

"You're no fun today, crab ass."

"Well, _your daughter _decided to start her little flips, along with the kick and stomp dance, in me at three thirty this morning. Between that and you hogging half the bed, I didn't sleep much."

Paul made his way to the medicine closet, murmuring in Spanish.

"And if you're going to cuss, do it in English," Sandy added.

"Hey, guys!" Tyler said cheerfully as he came in the door from school, throwing down his backpack. "What's happening?"

"Disease spreader," Paul snorted at him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Tyler replied.

"Don't mind Daddy," Sandy said. "He's a bit cranky today."

"So is _Mami," _Paul responded, taking some cold medicine and then making a face. **"JESUS CHRIST, ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL ME?**"

"Now what's the problem?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know what is worse, Tyler giving me his fucking germs or this cold medicine shit you have in here."

"Well, I'd like to hang around and enjoy all this marital bliss, but I have homework to do. I'll be upstairs," Tyler said.

"Dinner will be ready in hour, sweetheart," Sandy told him, then realizing she had been cranky the better part of the day, threw in jokingly. "And don't worry, I just made the payment on Paul's life insurance."


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Thank God I could come to work today," Sandy groaned while sitting at her desk.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mary Ellen asked.

"I wouldn't call it that," Sandy shook her head. "But first, it was Tyler with his cold, then the baby's now kicking up a storm, and put on top of that, my charming husband has a sinus infection on top of the foot problem and has been a total pain in the ass all week. I had to come to work to regain my sanity."

"Men become children in adult bodies when they're ill," Mary Ellen said in agreement.

"He keeps this up, the next stop may be divorce court. I can name Spanky co-respondent and get a good settlement."

Mary Ellen laughed heartily. "Now I know you're kidding."

"I am. But most people take off work for mental health breaks. I think I actually _come to work _ for one."

"That's a first," Mary Ellen nodded.

"Honestly. Tyler's home from school on spring break, so I was glad to see I was scheduled to come in. I figured he and Paul can kill each other and be worn out by the time I got home."

"Boys will be boys. But onto other things; how is the baby anyway? Outside of being active, that is?"

"So far, everything seems all right. I was concerned at both my age and being so long between having Tyler and this one, but I guess there really was no need for worry."

"That's a good sign."

"Yes, that and there's only one baby."

Sandy's phone then rung on her desk. "Well," she grinned, gesturing at it and the paperwork on her desk. "Duty calls."

She then picked up the phone as her supervisor left the office. "Sandy London," she announced herself.

"Requesting permission to kill your son," Paul said. Sandy could hear Tyler laughing in the background.

"Need I ask what happened _now? _And can it wait until I'm done with work?"

"Ty's been a pain in the ass all morning," he replied. "And don't get me started on how he thought putting James down my shirt and replacing the sugar with salt before I put it in my coffee was hilarious."

"I've put up with him for seventeen _years; _one day won't kill you," Sandy replied, trying not to break out laughing. It seemed Tyler never forgot the sugar-salt switched he'd always pulled with Mike as a child.

"But can I kill him?"

"No. And why are you telling me all of this? You're worse than he is sometimes. Why don't you just call Spanky and excite him with your whining?"

"That's another problem. I excite him with _more _ than that, and I don't drive on that side of the road."

"Look, just go lay down. I don't want to hear another bitchfest about your sinus infection when I'm seven months pregnant. Put Tyler on for a minute."

"Hey, Mom," Tyler cheerfully greeted her.

"Tyler, the sugar switch was funny with your father when you were eight. It's not very nice with your stepfather when you're seventeen. And why did you put the ferret down his shirt?"

"He's been like a bear with a sore ass all morning. I thought some practical jokes would be fun. Besides, he stuck Howard in bed with you when you guys first got married and you screamed like a banshee. Payback time."

"Well, he's not doing well and he wasn't bothering you like that when you had your cold."

"San! I think I'm dying!" Paul yelled in the background.

"Tell him you'll make funeral arrangements. I need to get off of here and get some work done. Just make sure the house is intact when I get back there tonight and please stop tormenting Paul, will you?"

"Okay," Tyler replied. "But I can't guarantee I'll be alive before the day's over either."

"No more pranks, either of you," Sandy warned. "Or I'm going to have to do some killing, and there's nothing worse than a pissed off pregnant woman."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Sandy came home from work to find Tyler had already started dinner before she spied a dozen yellow roses on the table and a small box beside it.

"Tyler, what's all this?" she asked.

"What's_what?" _he called back.

"This stuff on the table out here."

"Offerings for you from king of the house. He's upstairs having a sinus bath."

"What's the fuss? It isn't my birthday or anything."

"Methinks Pauly Boy is having a guilt trip for putting you through hell the last week; either that or he wants sex. I was wondering why he wanted to go to the mall, being he's 'practically near death' and all."

"Hmmm….he should have guilt trips like this more often," Sandy replied with a smile, smelling the flowers and then opening the box. "Oh my God. This is beautiful."

"What is it, the Hope Diamond? The way Paul was carrying on at Kay Jewelers, one would think so."

"Actually, it's one of those family rings. He even had a stone put in for the baby."

"What a sap," Tyler said.

"Tyler Michael, just because a man shows affection for his wife doesn't make him a 'sap.' "

"What? Dad showed affection by taking out the garbage, picking up his dirty socks, and kissing your cheek. And when he was feeling really guilty, he'd do the dishes."

"Your father was a piece of work," Sandy smiled. "But one has to admit it's never a dull moment with Paul, and remember, young man, it was _your _ idea for us to be together in the first place."

"You can say that again," Paul agreed as he came into the room. Grinning at Sandy, he added, "I see you found the peace offering."

"And it is graciously accepted," Sandy nodded. "It's all beautiful."

"Guess this means you aren't grouchy anymore?"

"Not in the least," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"If you two start making out in there, I'm going to leave," Tyler warned.

"Bye. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," Paul retorted.

"Smart shit," Tyler muttered laughingly.

"Hey, you started it, dude."

"Anyway," Sandy cut in. "So did you have a lung come up yet?"

"Thankfully no, but God knows what I _have_ hacked up, yeeeeesh!" Paul made a face.

"Hairballs," Tyler cackled, coming in and doing an impression of a cat coughing up a hairball.

"You're really enjoying my misery, aren't you?" Paul asked.

"Well, gee, does 'Hey, Sandy, stand back! There's a freight train coming through!' every time I blew my nose during my cold ring a bell?"

"Jesus. Just when I thought nothing was worse than living with Spanky, I get a smart ass for a stepson."

"Be thankful _Tyler _doesn't walk around naked," Sandy deadpanned.

"Yet," Tyler laughed.

"Don't even think about it!" Paul said.

"Dude, I love you and all, but I ain't parading in the raw for you. I don't row that boat. That's for the women."

"Provided you ever get one," Paul grinned.

"I'm working on it, don't worry."

"He's got plenty of time," Sandy pointed out. "He's seventeen, remember?"

"I'm bored," Paul groaned.

"Oh shit, here we go again," Tyler rolled his eyes. "I had to listen to this all day."

"I_am. _Christ. This isn't me at all."

"You're going to Arizona tomorrow for work."

"Oh yeah, that's a highlight … not that I can do anything with my fucking foot."

"Could be worse; you could be carrying a baby around for nine months."

He brightened a little, patting her middle. "And how is the little Londonator doing?"

"She's doing very well. No problems at all."

The phone rang, with Tyler announcing from the kitchen he would get it.

"Probably for you anyway," Paul called back.

"Actually, it's for _you," _Tyler said, sticking his head in. "It's your boyfriend."

"Smart ass," Paul said, going to take the call from Spanky while Tyler and Sandy got dinner on the table.

Never a dull moment with two men in the house, Sandy thought, laughing and shaking her head. At least the day was ending better than it had started.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Two months later, Sandy had been at work when the first pain hit.

Oh Jesus, not now, kid! she thought frantically as she doubled over in the corridor as she headed back to her office.

"Sandy, is everything all right?" Mary Ellen asked when she spotted Sandy

"Mmm hmm. Might have been a cramp," Sandy lied.

The second one hit harder minutes later. Sandy sucked in her breath sharply.

"All right, Mrs. L, that's it. Time to call your husband and get down to maternity." Mary Ellen went into her own office to make the calls

"No, no! Don't bother Paul, he'll just freak out. Really I'm fine."

"Fine my ass. Sandy, you're in labor and I am not seeing you have that baby in your own office if you don't have to."

She then helped Sandy into her office, before paging security to have Sandy taken to maternity, then dialed Paul's number.

"What's going on? San okay?" He was anxious.

"Well, yes," Mary Ellen replied. "Except she's having the baby."

------------------------------

It had taken thirty-three hours for Sandy to deliver a nine-pound Tyler and Mike had been cool as a cucumber the entire time. But holding Paul's hand (who was about to turn green and puke a lung), she had delivered their six-pound daughter easily after eight and a half hours.

"Well, you survived," Sandy told him when it was over. "And you didn't even faint."

"Not yet," he replied. "I need to go boil myself, though."

"Oh for heaven's sake," she laughed weakly. "Don't worry; you'll live."

The baby would be called Sinead after Sandy's maternal grandmother that had been from Ireland.

Sinead was a dead ringer for her father with the exception of having blue eyes and petite features just as Sandy had. Whereas Tyler had been twenty two inches long at birth and bald as a cue ball (as Mike would describe him laughingly), Sinead was only seventeen inches and had a full head of black hair.

"You make some good looking kids," Spanky told Paul when they and Tyler visited the baby the next day.

"Well, San had a part in it too," Paul nodded.

"I sure hope so," Tyler said.

"So how do you like having a little sister?"

Tyler shrugged and smiled. "I'll get used to it."

"Be warned, Ty," Spanky said. "The minute she shits or pisses, Daddy here will be handing her off to either you or Mama."

Tyler gave an eye roll. "Gee, why am I not surprised? But on the other hand, Dad here will no doubt miss being the fun parent."

"Damn straight," Paul agreed. "Your mother can take care of the rest."


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50-CONCLUSION**

Despite their separate vocations, Paul and Sandy's marriage continued to blossom even after Sinead had been born. She had gone from a content and easy infant to a curious baby, but Sandy knew how to handle such situations. All it was to her was a repeat of how she had raised her son.

The summer after Sinead had been born, Tyler had graduated from high school. Sandy's family had once again come south for the big event, with Sandy and Marie arranging a graduation dinner at Buster's after the ceremony.

It had been mostly uneventful, with everyone reminiscing about Tyler's school years and childhood up to this moment; he had also requested a moment of silence to remember Mike, which Sandy had found especially touching. Yes, even as close as he and Paul were, Tyler's father still existed in the back of his mind. No doubt Mike would have been as proud of him as everyone else here had been.

All had been going well until Paul felt something warm and damp on his leg while holding Sinead in his lap.

"**JESUS CHRIST!**" he yelled, making Sandy nearly jump out of her skin.

"What is _wrong _ with you?" she asked.

He held up the baby in mid air. "Your daughter just pissed on me!"

Tyler, Spanky and Andy began to howl with laughter.

"Been there, done that with Davey," Dave said, trying not to laugh with the others and failing miserably.

Edie smacked her husband on the side of his head before helping Marie find something to clean up the spot on Paul's slacks.

"This isn't funny. "Now I got to go home and boil these pants."

"It's baby piss," Andy said, snickering. "Nobody's died from it yet."

"Good, then _you _ take her," Paul said, handing him Sinead.

"Forget it, man; she's your kid. I don't do babies."

"Pussies," Dave quipped.

"Damn, you are such a dork, dude," Spanky said, taking the baby. "Come on, jelly bean, this is a job for the Spankinator."

"Maybe you should have married _him_ instead," Andy said to his sister as they watched Spanky take Sinead to the restroom to change her.

"Not a chance," Sandy shook her head. "He makes a great godfather, but a little too hyper for my taste. Besides, between both of them, I went for the lesser of the two evils."

"Gee thanks, San; I love you too," Paul said, giving her a look.

"Don't worry, that spot should be dry before we leave," she said.

"Doesn't mean I won't still be able to smell baby piss," he pouted. "I'll have to disinfect myself in the shower when we get home."

"Oh, honey, you have a lot to learn," Marie chucked. "Tom and I went through this and then some with the boys and Sandra."

"You think that's bad, Granny, you should have seen him around spiders," Tyler grinned.

"Tyler Michael!" Sandy cried.

"No, really, you all had to be there. This was a little before Mom had the baby. There was this spider in the bathroom and Paul let go this huge screech and jumped up on the toilet lid like a little old lady. Mom thought he was having a heart attack or something and was pissed when she went in there and saw him on the lid. Here she was, nine months pregnant, and whacked the thing with the toilet plunger." Tyler began to howl.

"See the shit I have to put up with?" Paul asked, a little embarrassed.

"You like it and you know it, dude," Tyler laughed.

"Don't worry, Paul," Edie smiled, "If it's any comfort, Dave screamed like a little girl when a black snake got into our house last summer. The dog ended up killing it."

"Edie! Christ!" Dave groaned.

"Big, strong he-man _Dave?" _Paul asked. Now it was his turn to laugh. "And he has the balls to call _me _a pussy?"

"Oh, you had to be there," Edie continued. "Dave saw something moving out of the corner of his eye and here was this little snake at about maybe four or five inches. Well, the way he carried on, one would think an anaconda got in the house. 'Edie, get Davey off the floor!' I was wondering what in the hell was happening and when I saw it, I couldn't help but laugh. 'Dave, it's a black snake; it won't eat much.' Five minutes later, Henry saw it moving and ripped it to pieces, making Big Bad Dave here even more squeamish. It was a mess to clean up, but we couldn't ask for a better hunting dog."

"Dave has issues when it comes to snakes," Andy added.

"And if you want to live another day, little brother, you'd shut your jaws right now," Dave said, then turned to Paul, who was still laughing. "Shut up, spider pussy."

"You boys and your phobias," Marie chuckled.

"Trust me, Mother," Sandy replied. "You wouldn't believe some of the things Edie and I go through with these men. Then again, you had Daddy for how many years."

Spanky had come back with Sinead, putting her in the high chair beside Sandy. "See? That wasn't so bad," he grinned, then looked around. "What's so funny?"

"Dave's snake phobia and Tyler telling us about Paul and the spider in the john that Sandy had to kill," Andy laughed.

"Oh,_that," _Spanky nodded. "Yeah, I could tell you stories. If I had a dollar for each of those fuckers I had to kill while me and PL here were shacking up, I'd be a millionaire by now."

"And it didn't help you let them crawl all over you either," Paul retorted.

"Ewww. Okay, that is even making _my_ skin crawl," Tyler said. "And I don't even have a bug phobia."

The dinner continued for another hour before they all headed back to their respective places, Sandy trying to remember the last time she had laughed so hard. It was good to have her family back together again for another great milestone.

In bed that night, she couldn't help but think that wherever Mike may be, he had been watching over her and Tyler all these years. Perhaps that was why her life had taken such a direction for the better; nevertheless, she couldn't have been more thankful than for the man that was her second husband that now slept beside her, his quirkiness and all.

Everything happens for a reason, Sandy thought as she too drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
